Alduin's Boon
by Loremaster98
Summary: Alduin and the Dovakiin prophesied to fight until only one remains. Or not. The Dovakiin betrays the Gods for her own interests and joins Alduin and his dragons. The ebony Khajiit woman who was thought to be a hero is now lost because of the Thalmor and her father. Female Khajiit x Alduin later on. Smut, language, depressing themes, and gore. Songs belong to the artist.
1. Chapter 1

**Alduin, 1** **st** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

The black furred Khajiit kneels beside my brother's skeleton before me with her ebony sword planted firmly in the ground. She is prophesied to defeat me; yet she has the audacity to take upon my glorious presence? The Dovakiin is begging for me to spare her worthless life without a fight.

"Valdrekaan wiizaan, hi sahrx Zu'u, Alduin, naal gah?" I don't know why I'm speaking to in dov, I doubt she understands a word that I am saying.

The ebony Khajiit glances up to me with pain and pity in her emerald eyes, "Zu'u yah hi tir dahiik dii zein mons mun kriivaah naal Lokolteiren rahzun."

She wipes away one of her tears of shame. What difference does it make that her daughters were executed by soldiers? I would have devoured their souls if they were alive.

"Nust mun rem gooran wah dir. Kir, gelaad zey wah grah-zeymahzim dimaar wah ho." The black Khajiit's voice cracks as she begs to be an ally to me.

I lowly growl and use my snout to roughly shove her on her back. If she wants to ally herself to me, she'll have to show me how much she fears me. My talons pin her down and my open jaw hovers barely over her furry face. She looks up at me with deep mesmerizing; hypnotic eyes, pleading that I kill her.

"Mama's coming Abanasi and Jasari." She sighs, closing her eyes and relaxing every muscle in her weak; pathetic body, "I'm coming."

I hiss and remove my talon from her body. She opens her eyes and looks at me with confusion plastered on her face.

"Why?" she whispers as I perch myself on the word wall, "You spared me?"

I turn my head and snarl, "Zu'u praag aan yor ziist ko uth."

Her dark furred lips pull back into a toothy grind of absolute happiness, "Nox, dii drog! Nox! Ho dreh ni mindok vir koros Zu'u los!"

She excitedly gathers her weaponry from the snow capped Throat of the World and kneels before me, as all mortals should. Her long black tail sways behind ecstatically. I find this kaaz interesting, but she seems to want something from me.

"Wiizaan, vahr drey ho bolog fah mirahjor voth zey?" I ask as she began to meditate on Yol, "Hei los prophesied wah gemah zey."

"Vis ho genaz tinvaak ko dii tinvok?" she asks to receive a growl and a nod.

 _Pathetic mortal thinking she can speak in the language of the Dov._

"Thank you, my lord. I sought alliance with you because my daughters were slain by Imperial Legionnaires." She say painstakingly slowly, "I was always for the Empire until they killed my infant daughters. The Aldermi Dominion ordered them to be killed because I failed to notify the Empire of their existence. Someone I trusted turned me in." her voice cracks once more, "At first I went to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak to join the rebellion, but he has a beastfolk fetish and had me chained in the dungeon for his painfully; sexual torture."

The Dovakiin stops speaking and begins crying like a whelp. She may have a soul of the dov, but she is still a mortal. I sigh and begin locking my black wings clean from snow and ice.

"I escaped because a thief freed me after she heard my sobs of pain." I barely hear the Dovakiin whisper as she protectively holds her arm against her chest, "I began heading to Cyrodil, but the Thalmor and Legion prepared an ambush for Ulfric. I was going to be executed, but you saved me."

I inwardly smile and crown, "How ironic the enemy saved the hero?"

She regains her composure and stands obediently in front of me, "I didn't know that I am dov, but I know where my place is. Slaughtering those that have taken my life; my daughters. I will die fighting for you."

I crawl off of the word wall and stare down the black Khajiit, "You know who I am…"

She bows and introduces herself, "Nisara. Bitch Daughter of the emperor, my mother was the whore; not me."

"What makes your mother a wiizaan and not you?" I cock my head to irritate her.

She angrily replies with a strange fire in her eyes, "I was born because mother was a Worshipper of Dibella in heat; my daughters were born because I wanted cubs!"

 **Anjisiir, Market District, 9** **th** **of First Seed, 4E 176:**

The elves are patrolling heavily in the district tonight. So far I've been strip searched three times within ten minutes; being in heat makes it worse. Every touch threatens to send me into a sex crazed feral cat. Just because I'm a black Khajiit doesn't mean that I'm a criminal. I work at the apothecary treating veterans and children. They are crazy if they think I'm not going to write this to the Black Horse Courier.

"You there! Stop!" an elven guard commands in his _masculine_ voice, "The emperor has requested your presence."

I purr in delight, "Now I can explain to the kiss ass why I've been grinding against the guard."

The elf gives me a disgusted look and points me to the three heavily armored Thalmor soldiers h standing in front of my shanty. I put a smile on my face and head towards them.

"Anjisiir, I've gotten multiple complaints about a black cat sexually grinding the guards." His cowardice says in a pitiful commanding voice, "There are only two Khajiit in my city and you are the only one who fits the description. Now I am going to ask, why?"

I roll my eyes and unlock my door. I have more important things, skooma, to do than answer a cowards questions.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you." Titus Meade II demands frustrated by my silence.

I step in the door and turn to speak. The door slamming is the only thing they heard. A true emperor would let the Empire bleed before it heals. I wish I could live in the days of the Hero of Kvatch. It seems like a children's story at how one Nord could stop Molog Ball.

I remove my dress and wander my house naked. Arriving in the kitchen I reach behind the cooking pot and grab six bottles of skooma. Quickly, I chug the first two and savor the sweet taste of the drug. My mind buzzes as I down another. I am unaware of anything else and down the final three without hesitation.

Someone reaches over my shoulder and begins fondling my chest, "I ask you to show me respect and you don't. I'm going to show how your emperor conquers foul beasts.

 **Go to next chapter if under 16. There's my legal obligation.**

 **If you read this, play Pillin' Spree by Boondox.**

 **Anjisiir's House, 9** **th** **of First Seed, 4E 176:**

The black furred Khajiit, in her drug dazed heat, wraps her legs around her emperor's waist and begins grinding his arising member. She releases a purr of delight as Titus squeezes her furred ass. The emperor moans as her slit soaks his robes in her juices.

Anjisiir untangles her legs from his waist and kneels as the emperor removes his royal clothing. His erect member is surrounded by her large breasts. She begins massaging her ruler with her furred breasts, summoning a groan of pleasure from Titus Meade II. She begins using her tongue on his sensitive head as she continues to stimulate him.

"Have you done this before, woman?" Titus moans as she wraps her lips around the tip, never stopping her massaging, "Don't stop!"

She lets her tongue play over the tip of his cock before she stops her massaging. She eases his full length in her mouth and begins slowly bobbing her head.

"Do you worship Dibella?" Titus moans as she runs her tongue across his head again.

His pre-cum drips onto her tongue as she continues moving her head in slow movements. Her speed increasing every so often. The emperor places a hand on her head and eases her to take more of him in her mouth. She gags as he reaches the back of her throat. Anjisiir pulls away and gives the emperor a smug look before continuing her blow job.

Titus feels his pleasure increase and places another hand on the back of her furry head. She speeds up her movement and feels him twitch in her mouth. Without warning, the emperor slams himself deep in her throat and releases his seed. The black furred Khajiit gags as his sticky warm fluid sits in her throat. She forces herself to swallow her emperor's love and looks down in shame knowing what he is going to say.

"Kitty needed her milk didn't she?" Titus smirks as she flattens her ears to her skull, "Your emperor can do more than that, kitten."

 **Didn't like? Not my fault, you didn't have to read it, this is going to continue somewhere later on. I did it to show how Nisara's mother is a Slut to her.**

 **Translations:**

 **Valdrekaan wiizaan, hi sahrx Zu'u, Alduin, naal gah? :: Wretched whore, you insult I, Alduin, by yielding?**

 **Zu'u yah hi tir dahiik dii zein mons mun kriivaah naal Lokolteiren rahzun. :: I sought you out because my two daughters were killed by Imperial soldiers.**

 **Nust mun rem gooran wah dir. Kir, gelaad zey wah grah-zeymahzim dimaar wah ho. :: They were too young to die. Please allow me to ally myself with you.**

 **Zu'u praag aan yor ziist ko uth. :: I still need a second in command.**

 **Nox, dii drog! Nox! Ho dreh ni mindok vir koros Zu'u los! :: Thank you, my lord! Thank you! You have no idea how happy I am!**

 **Wiizaan, vahr drey ho bolog fah mirahjor voth zey? :: Whore, why did you beg for alliance with me?**

 **Hei los prophesied wah gemah zey. :: It is prophesied that you will defeat me.**

 **Vis ho genaz tinvaak ko dii tinvok. :: Can you please speak in my tongue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter goes more in depth of Nisara and what her reason is for joining Alduin. No sexual content this chapter.**

 **Listen to** **Shelter** **by** **Corrosion of Conformity.**

* * *

 **Nisara, 20** **th** **of Mid Year, 4E 201:**

Delphine gives me a tray of ale to serve table three. I sigh and do as told. My feet ache and my clothes are tattered and torn. It could be worse, I could be out in the cold north with my two infants. By Akatosh, I'm so tired from working two jobs.

I work at the Inn as a lowly barmaid that gets the brunt of the Nord insults about being a whore and a Khajiit. I've been spit on, had my tail stepped on, my ear piercings torn out, beaten, and whatever else a Nord could do to a feline beastfolk. My other job is toiling in the fields to feed myself. You see, my daughters have a condition where they can't drink goat or cow milk, and I can't produce my own because of an unknown anomaly; that forces me to purchase a special formula for them.

I approach the table and begin placing the drinks on the table. Three hideous Nords in Stormcloak armor are gathered around the table cheering and hooting as the bard finishes her song. My left leg is swept from underneath and I fall to the ground spilling the alcohol on my already dirty clothing. I look up to the Nords man who tripped me and he looks down at me before spitting in my face.

"Clumsy wench." He laughs with his comrades as he slaps me across my jaw, "Spilled good ale, and you sit their like it was worth it."

I hold my jaw with my soaking black fur and stand. If my daughters weren't in our tent I would've left for Solitude months ago. I can take this mistreatment, I'd be willing to be beaten for gold if it means that I can feed my babies.

"Nisara, time to go." Delphine says counting my gold for the day.

I look at the gold counted for my pay today and my heart stops: 20 pieces of gold. I always get paid 50!

"Mistress Delphine, I'm thirty short." I say as she gives me an evil look, "I get paid fifty. May I have the rest of my pay?"

Delphine grumbles as slams the glass she was cleaning on the counter, "No! Today you get twenty because you spilled that ale."

I flatten my ears to my skull and ask, "What about my daughters? You know I need to buy an expensive formula to feed them."

She firmly backhands me and spit venom in her commanding voice, "Everyone has a choice, yours was to not have kids. Get out or the Stormcloaks will escort you to your tent."

I whimper and sadly trudge to the door. I'm about to open it when Delphine calls my name.

"One more thing, Nisara, you're fired." She says as I slam the door shut.

How can she fire me? I was always here on time and I always did as told. I didn't give her a reason to fire me. My eyes burn with the tears threatening to spill from them, I can't afford my daughters' formula. They might starve because I can't afford the formula without selling myself.

Akhari set her caravan on the outskirts of town and usually expects me to purchase the formula every week at this exact time. She has become a very good friend of mine and even sells the special formula at a discounted price. I turn away from her and enter my deerskin tent. I could always sell a portion of my harvest to afford it.

Inside my tent I gaze upon my grey and black daughters. They look so much like Dro'marash, their father and one of Akhari's guards. Just for the briefest of moments I forget about everything that has happened today and smile at my sleeping infants; then I was violently brought back to reality and begin crying. I'm going to starve myself to feed them. I want to feed them but I don't have the coin to do it. It was similar scenario with my own mother, but she just forgot about my existence.

"Nisara, are you going to…" Akhari stops midsentence and looks at my girls, "After months of thinking Kharjo was the father, I finally find out Dro'marash is. Why would you keep them a secret?"

I kneel and gently lift Abanasi from her bear fur cradle and hold her. She has emerald eyes like me and Jasari has light blue ones like her father. Both of them are twins and barely four months old. I don't know what to do.

"I haven't told him because I feared he would beat me and take them from me." I put Abanasi in her cradle and allow my tears to fall, "Delphine fired me. I can't afford the formula anymore, Akhari. Tell me what I should do."

She pulls me into a hug and rubs my back, "You don't have to do anything, but I have an idea."

I look down at Jasari and release Akhari, my little one needs my attention. As I cradle my daughter, Akhari exits the tent and leaves me with my daughters. Jasari looks at me and giggles as her tail dances across her belly.

"You like being tickled." I say in a baby voice and begin tickling her belly with my fingers, "Let me hear that giggle. I'm going to tickle you."

Abanasi begins crying as her sister's happiness wakes her. I carefully maneuver one arm under her small body and bring her closer to me. Both of my cubs begin crying as neither are being played with and getting mother's attention. I do the most rational thing I think of. Sing.

" _Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart.  
I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes.  
With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art,  
Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes._

 _It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes.  
Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes.  
For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows,  
You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborns come._

 _Dovahkiin, dovahkiin  
naal ok zin los vahriin  
wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
ahrk fin norok paal graan  
fod nust hon zindro zaan  
dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

 _A battle, a battle brought on Dragonwing.  
Not far, not far, the Dragonborn comes.  
And all will be measured, both coward and King.  
I know, I know, the Dragonborn comes."_

Both of them look at me with delight as someone chuckles behind me, "Didn't think a Khajiit would be singing a Nord song to my cubs."

Dro'marash is standing behind me and watching the two infants cradled against my chest. I protectively flatten my ears and flash my teeth. He will have to kill me if he wants my daughters.

"Relax, Akhari told me about them. I was more than shocked, considering the fact that I never wanted cubs; still dont." He says and I stop flashing my teeth but I remain ready to fight, "She also told about your predicament of not being able to feed them, without this."

I stare at the white concoction as a starving wolf would a piece of meat that is just out of reach. I'm about to lower my head in shame before he begins to fill the two hollow horns I use for feeding them with the formula.

"Is this correct?" he asks and gently takes Abanasi, "Feeding her like this?"

I nod and begin feeding my other daughter, "Why did you bring it if you want nothing to do with them?"

"I never said that. Besides, I had cubs and so I intend to make sure they grow up without suffering." He says rubbing his daughter's soft furry belly, "I want to help as much as possible with them. I will pay for the formula and help raise them when I'm in Ivarstead."

* * *

 _ **Play Snuff**_ _ **by**_ _ **Slipknot**_

I nod and the remainder of the night goes by swiftly; Dro'marash left late to beat the snow storm in Dawnstar with the caravan. My eyes are heavy by the time my daughters go back to sleep. I lay on the dirt covered ground and place my one pillow under my back. I fall into a deep dreamless sleep and wake up to the sound of metal outside my tent in the morning.

"Nisara?" the Legate asks with her hand on the hilt of her blade.

I look past her and see two Thalmor soldiers an executioner with a wood cutter axe, and… Delphine . My heart rate rises as the Thalmor glare at me.

"Hey, are you Nisara or not?" the Legate asks as I slowly nod, "Step outside for a moment."

I do as ordered and get knocked to my knees. My arms are held and my head is forced to look at the chopping block, where the executioner stands. My infants begin crying as a Thalmor soldier holds them in her arms.

Delphine looks more than displeased as my girls are taken to the chopping block. My begging and crying only gets me a broken nose as Abanasi is laid in front of the executioner.

"Why are you doing this?" I cry and receive a knee to the gut.

"These children were unreported to the Empire and unreported children…" the Legate says and draws a finger across her throat.

I begin screaming as Delphine glares at the Thalmor. The executioner raises the axe and I force my eyes shut.

* * *

 **Alduin, 3** **rd** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

"Dovakiin!" I snarl as she kicks my jaw in her sleep, "Wake up!"

Her whimpering is irritating and she is thrashing about in her sleep. I'm about to snap her in half until Sotbronah protectively positions herself around the Khajiit.

I growl and wait for the Dragonborn to wake from her horrible nightmare. I lower my head and watch as her breathing becomes uneven and she shoots up with a scream.

"What was that about young one?" Sotbronah asks curling her white tail around the black Khajiit, "Nightmares?"

The Dovakiin sits in shock before succumbing to tears. Pitiful mortal, can't stand a dream.

"Memories." She faintly whispers and steps outside of my lair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Smut inbound this chapter. If you want better then send your own. I also made up a few shouts to make it play out. Hopefully you're listening to the music I suggested.**

 _ **Skeet**_ **by** _ **Axe Murder Boys**_

 **No one's POV, Anjisiir's House, 9** **th** **of First Seed, 4E 176:**

The black furred Khajiit lays on her back and spreads her legs for her emperor. Titus sees the opportunity to make her squirm in pleasure. He takes the palm of his hand and strokes her slit. The black Khajiit woman groans as her undefiled regions feel the touch of a man in her heat driven sex. She lays her head back and groans as she is pleasured.

The emperor prods her moistening slit with his finger to attempt to bring her to a climax. She groans in pleasure as his middle finger enters her. Titus slips another finger inside of her and uses his thumb plays with the fleshy nub above her entrance.

"You are the first to see my womanhood!" she groans and shifts as her first orgasm drenches her bed.

She digs her claws into the bed as her emperor increased the speed of his fingering. The black furred woman, much to her displeasure, stops his movements and forces him on top of her. She gives him a spiked leather object in the shape of a Khajiit cock.

"Just in case." She pants as the small leather object halfway fits the emperor.

Titus lines his members with her sex and sees a hint of fear. She inhales and forces him on his back as she takes control. Anjisiir calmly breathes and gently eases his member deeper into her. The spiked condom scrapes her walls as she forces it further before meeting resistance.

"Are you sure you want to?" the emperor asks not caring about her comfort.

She hesitates before Titus slightly retreats and roughly thrusts into her to break her hymen. Anjisiir lets out a cry of pain and digs her claws into his shoulders. She gasps and removes her claws before readjusting to find pleasure in the emperor scraping her walls. The two work in unison to create a rhythm.

Titus began increasing his pace and forced himself on top of her again. She places her legs upon his shoulders and allows him easier entrance to her. Little did either know, the spiked leather condom tore near the tip with Titus' rougher pounding. The spikes stimulate the Khajiit woman, who reaches her second orgasm; her muscles contact to milk him from his seed. Within moments, Titus reaches his peak and unknowingly spills his seed inside of her. Both lie on the bed gasping from the activity. Neither want to admit what they've done; yet one thing, one person will forsake them until death.

 _ **BLUDGEONED TO DEATH**_ **by** _ **SUICIDE SILENCE (Mitch Lucker)**_

 **Nisara, 4** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

I sit beside Odahviing and gaze at the city below, Windhelm. I resist the urge to snarl as I begin walking towards the main gate with vengeance sitting on my mind.

"Are the others ready?" I ask the red dragon who glances behind him, "My shout had better work."

He nods as I equip my dragonscale helmet. I hear the shouts of five dragons behind.

"Vuld Dovah Joor." Change dragon mortal, a shout that I created for this moment.

"Dovakiin, are we supposed to feel this strange?" a female dragon warrior asks examining her new bipedal body, "Where did my wings go?"

I groan and snarl at them, "Idiots! Mu los het wah ahnaar fin jun fah fos rok drey wah zey!"

They whimper at my aggression and bow their heads, "Good, let's move."

I lead my underlings to the gate and unleash my thu'um on the giant doors, "Fus Ro Dah!"

Both fall into the city and I release my war cry. My ebony blade dances into the first soldier's chest as I twirl and slash into another. My giant sized, horned, scales, Argonian looking dragons use their massive hands to shred the armor as the snow runs red.

"Why, Mom? Why are you doing this?" a black and grey cub with blue eyes asks as I tear a jugular from its body with my teeth.

"You're not real! You're not my cub!" I shout at the child and swing my blade overhead.

The cub vanishes as I hiss where she once stood. Why are you doing this Akatosh? I've done nothing to you; yet you treat me with delusions!

"Dovakiin! The palace is being barricaded." A white dragoness calls before an arrow pierces her belly, "Yol Toor Shul!"

I give them the command to flee from my battlefield and change into dovah as four soldiers surround me. My sword falls to the ground when a thu'um from above his me. I become more than any man, mer, or beast could ever think of. My tail becomes longer; my snout elongates and reveals more teeth; my arms are replaced with leathery wings. I become a true dragon. My hide is greyer than the storm clouds of Cyrodil and lighter than ebony.

"They surrender!" a child shouts from my back, "You did it, Ma."

I growl and bite the black and grey cub with emerald eyes. Smoke and air is all I taste as my jaws snap shut. The soldiers run away as my vicious jaws release an unholy roar.

The Palace of Kings has three archer lines and several lines of swordsmen all awaiting the black furred Khajiit. Pity that the Khajiit won't arrive anytime soon. The stone of the place is old, but still sturdy. I could always fly over their heads and ravage them from behind. Dirty! I make myself laugh!

"Where are they?" one of the soldiers asks his commander, "I got a family and I need to see them again."

I had a family! And I never saw them after Delphine reported me to the Empire! You don't deserve to be with them, they deserve to suffer as I am! Everyone deserves to suffer!

I use my wings and fly up and over into the palace courtyard. Three of them cry out in fear as I release my frost breath. A few turn to ice statues and shatter when my tail swipes through them. Fifteen swordsmen and women rush me with their pathetic war cry. My glare breaks their will to attack and they retreat to their comrades, whom are bowing before me.

"Please, lord dragon sir, have mercy." They grovel in unison as I approach them, "We have done nothing to you."

"Where was my cubs' mercy; where was my mercy?!" I shout at them and release Marked For Death upon them.

Their flesh withers away as the armor encumbers them. The skeletons of the soldiers collapse with several satisfying snaps of various bones.

"Vuld Dovah Joor!" my body morphs again from dragon to naked Khajiit.

The soldiers reek of death and I can't resist the temptation to do it. I loot the armor from a woman close to my size and take her steel twin daggers. I use the dagger on my hand and cover the skeletal remains with my blood.

"Ag ko Oblivion, vekah." I recite the newest phrase of my ritual before crooning, "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, I'm coming. Just like you wanted me to."

 **So you can see what is happening to Nisara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Torture scene, graphic descriptions, some Khajiit heat masturbation. All of life's treasures.**

 _ **God's Hand Killer**_ **by** _ **Axe Murder Boyz.**_

 **Nisara, 4** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

I snarl at the door and slam them inward with my Unrelenting Force. The soldiers with blue armor fall from the thu'um and flee, leaving their jarl defenseless. The Nord sits comfortably in his throne as the black Khajiit in Stormcloak armor approaches. His blonde hair is bedraggled and unkempt, a phony! The Nord before me smiles when I grasp his throat.

"Stupid cat… Ulfric won." He gasps between my grip, "You lose."

I hiss and toss the imposter to the stone floor. A weak flame spell burns his clothing, exposing his barely burnt skin. He attempts to fight me, but my boot stomping his wrist shatters the bone. The Nord cries out in pain as I roll him to his stomach.

His clothing peels away and leaves his back exposed to my whim. I purr in pleasure at the vicious thoughts that have entered my mind.

"What do you plan to do, bitch?" he asks with fear and concern in his voice.

"Red Eagle." I laugh and unsheathe my dagger.

The cries of agony causes something to stir within my loins. My looted dagger traces up the left side of his spine near the base of his neck, slowly; thirstfully; painfully, before repeating on the opposite side of his spinal cord. My empty hand reaches down and holds the vertebrae, gently and painfully lifting. The Nord is now begging me, a Khajiit, to stop. Never!

"Where's Ulfric?" I croon and slice parallel to his ribs, "Tell me and all this will end."

The Ulfric imposter shouts in pain and holds his words. Pity. I slash parallel to the opposite ribs and peel the flesh away. Blood drenches the ground and I can't resist the urge to position my face in front of his. I smile on my face widens at the tears on his face. I kiss his forehead and proceed with my work. The ribs fold outward from my moving them.

"Riften! He's in Riften!" the imposter begs as I fondle his innards and pull a few things, livers, kidneys, and such, from his body.

His heart beats in my hand before bleeding from the claws invading the muscle.

"Fuuuck! Fuuuck!" he screams with the tightening grip.

I release his heart as something devious occurs in my head. I plunge both hands in his chest and grab both lungs. My pulling on both flesh tissues causes them tear and leave him to suffocate. Poor boy, maybe I should help.

My right hand avoids the spinal column and latches onto his stomach. With little effort and use of my claws the red bag of stomach acid drains within him.

The Nord stops moving and writhing in pain and finally dies. I sever his vertebrae and jam it into an eye.

"Looks like I need to lead an assault on Riften." I say aloud when the guard barracks open.

 _ **The Wrist**_ **by** _ **Mushroomhead**_

 **Alduin, 4** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

I fly over the burning city that Odahviing and the others attacked with Nisara. If she caused this, I am contempt to let her stay. The largest building is surrounded by a lake of blood. Her scent draws me to the palace. Landing, I crawl towards the entrance of the building.

The opening reveals a marvel of beauteous violence. Nisara is dancing between blades of the soldiers attacking her. She twirls and grips one sword and shatters the attackers knee. The sickening sound of cracking echoes the building as Dovakiin holds a bloody dagger to her mouth.

"Go fornicate with thyself, cat." One of the soldiers orders in a strange accented tongue.

Nisara smiles and sensually licks the blood from her dagger. What have I allowed into my army?

Nisara growls and throws her smaller blade with enough force to pierce dragon scale. The soldier flies backwards as his ally drops his weapon and begs for her mercy. She holds the tip of the sword to his chin and lifts his face. I prepare to enter and kill the Nord, but Nisara slashes his belly open and spills his guts to the floor.

"Now my precious little prey…" Dovakiin grins and faces the wounded warrior.

I watch in complete astonishment at her movement. She removes the blue armor and straddles his hips. Should I stop this or not? By Akatosh this is erotic and disturbing.

"Make me cum." She purrs and grinds his clothed hips, "Show me how powerful the Nords really are."

"If…" he begins but Nisara bites into his throat and tears his trachea from him.

"Boring anyway." She grins and faces me, "Enjoy the show?"

I stare in disbelief. What did I allow into my army?! My eyes are wide in shock. She is a deadra in the body of a mortal with a dragon soul.

"Speechless? Men." She scoffs and mounts my back.

The warmth between her legs becomes stronger as she lays backwards and begins stroking her sex. My heart accelerates with every moan she releases as she plunges her fingers into herself.

I shake my head and fly upwards towards the Throat of the World. I let my mind drift away to the Khajiit woman now in heat. She is insane and my favorite mortal. Dovakiin allows a yell of pleasure to escape her and she releases her fluids on my back, but I don't care. My mind is too confused by het actions to acknowledge the fact she had an orgasm on me.

"What's wrong, big boy?" Nisara pants and sloppily lays on my neck, "Never been with a woman? Virgin?"

I growl and overshoot the mountain, "Wretched mortal."

"Take me to Ivarstead." She says in more of a question, "I need to go there for a moment to retrieve some things."


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Day That Never Comes**_ __ **by** _ **Metallica**_

 **Nisara, 4** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

I walk into Ivarstead, naked and with wet thighs. Perhaps my heat is driving me to do this, but I need to do it. No one pays attention to me as I shiver from the cold northern winds, to them I am just a rape victim stripped of her belongings and fucked mercilessly. About like Windhelm was fucked mercilessly by my assault.

I hear a faint shout behind me, one I do not know or recognize. Doesn't matter, I'm home in my hide tent. It feels like yesterday I had felt the pain of a mother losing twin cubs. The tears roll down my muzzle and I collapse to my knees. It feels like yesterday I had felt the pain of becoming a mother to twin cubs.

 _Stay strong, Nisara. Do what you need to do. Do this in honor of them._

I sit on my knees for a few minutes before I collect myself to enter the tent. Everything is just how it was the day they were stolen from me. Their bear fur cradles sit like rocks and their goat horns are still half full with the formula that they needed. Everything is just so hollow without them. They were my daughters and I was their cause of death. It's all my fault.

"Dovakiin, hurry up and let's go." Alduin says from outside of my tent.

I wipe my eyes and grab my only articles of clothing, a ragged pair pants and breast bindings. I am nothing but a mere beggar. My chest tightens as I tie the goat horns to my string around the waist of my pants and gaze at everything that I had. My eyes burn with the tears threatening me, and my heart aches with the memories of my daughters' few short months. I was a mom, and I am a murderer.

"Dovakiin, are you in there?" Alduin asks and a white naked Khajiit enters my abode.

My instincts fail me, as I am at the intruders feet begging him to kill me. I don't bother looking into his eyes as I hold an iron sword up for him to take and kill me. I want to be with my daughters again, even at the cost of my own life.

"Why would I do that?" Alduin says as the white Khajiit kneels and lifts my chin to look at his crimson red eyes.

My shock does not begin until he does something I never would have expected. He pulls me closer to his chest and I listen to the purring of a suthay-raht like myself. Alduin is a Khajiit!

"How?" I ask in disbelief before his attention is brought to my waist.

I defensively hiss and hold on to the string keeping my pants on. His attention is not directed to my breeches, but to what is on them. The goat horns I used to feed my daughters with.

"This is what we came here for? " The white Khajiit asks and tears one from my belt, "Useless trinkets filled with liquid?"

I defensively snatch it from him and hold close to my jaw. My fur brushes it as I nuzzle Abanasi's goats horn. The tears escape my eyes and now splatter on the dirt as I cry with the memorial of my daughter.

"It's my daughters', don't touch it!" I sob and take the second from my belt, "Either of them!"

I curl into a ball and quietly whimper/sob holding the memories between my fingers. It wasn't fair!

I close my eyes and fall into a fitful sleep.

 **Alduin, 4** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

I kneel beside Dovakiin and gently take one of the goat horns. The carvings on it are beautiful. A dragon sitting near its nest to protect its eggs from the joor trying to get to them. The battle looks so real.

The roar of a dragoness calling for help rings in my ears as the pictures seem to move. The human force the mother into a canyon where she trapped. Three mortals stand above her and force a large bolder into the canyon on top of her. The dragoness roars in agony as she watches the mortals smash one of her eggs. The squeal of a hatchling pierces my ears as the dragoness begs the mortals. The second egg is smashed as the premature hatchling calls for the dragoness.

I drop the horn and gasp. What have I witnessed? Mind games by Sanguine or a vision of my father, Akatosh? The struggle seems so real. I am tempted to look upon the second goat horn, but I am afraid to gaze upon its story.

 **Anjisiir, 4** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

I sit in front of the emperor and drum my fingers on my table over and over. Titus looks angry, but I don't care. He impregnated me, and never found out about it.

"What do you wa…" I don't get to finish as one of his special guards slaps me with his gauntlets.

"Nisara has just destroyed all of Windhelm." Titus Meade II says eyeing my scorched hand, "Your daughter is killing innocent people; purging Skyrim of all Nords and Imperials. Why is she?"

"You think I know. She doesn't even write to me." I growl and receive a strong shock spell to my scorched hand again.

"Hold your tongue, wench." The emperor's guard orders.

I yelp as a large saber tooth is brought into my one room shanty. I begin kicking and screaming as the chains around its neck slowly loosen.

"You're going to do exactly what I order you to, or you be the sabers' mate." I nod and get pounced on by the tiger.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Never Known**_ **by** _ **Nitzer Ebb**_

 **Alduin, 7th of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

The Dovakiin has fallen into depression while in heat and refuses to leave the den she's chosen, which can't be healthy. Perhaps taking a mortal in my ranks was a mistake; especially if said mortal has lost her offspring. I shake my head clear and land outside of Sotbronah's lair entrance.

My gut tells me to call for her, but I am her lord after all; I should not fear to tread where others lay to slumber. If only I had the courage to enter Nisara's den. I made a few mistakes before, but that was when I was younger and ready for battle constantly.

"Sotbronah, reveal yourself to your lord!" I growl and get a defensive snarl from within the lair.

"State your reason of why you came." The white dragoness whispers as the calcium enriched scent hits me.

I growl and step deeper into the pitch black cavern. My sense of smell aids my navigation through the dark cave. The strange scent becomes stronger as the cave ceiling and walls enclose tighter around my large body. Sotbronah has always been smaller than all of us males and nearly all females.

Dim blue fires line the walls as the chamber expands to tremendous sizes. The center of this section of cave has sunlight warmly shining upon two pale orbs sitting in an elevated crater.

"That's too close!" Sotbronah, growls and protectively defends the white orbs, "What did you want?!"

I crane my neck and accept her challenge to take her treasure. My teeth flash in the dim lighting as she curls her tail around the crater. I unleash a roar and she swats my mouth with her tail.

"Silence! Or they'll hatch prematurely!" the white dragoness lowly growls leaving me in confusion.

I look past her, to the white orbs; connect them and Sotbronah together. She is guarding her eggs! I can't back out of a fight, my pride won't allow it; nor can I allow myself to attack a female dov.

"Forgive me, Sotbronah." I bow my head in apologies, "Had I known, I wouldn't have intruded."

She growls and protectively curls around the eggs; not lowering her guard. She watches me vigilantly and the tension between us slightly eases.

"Apology accepted." The white dragoness nods and licks her tail clean of blood, "What did you desire? Kinship, advice, _love_?"

"What?" my eyes glare through the female, "Nisara is acting strange. Stranger than normal, now she just sits in her den and gazes over those damned goat horns."

 _ **Might Go Mad**_ **by** _ **Axe Murder Boyz**_

 **Nisara, 7thof Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

My eyes focus on my daughters' goat horns again. They did not deserve to die. I was the one who deserves to die, I betrayed the world; it betrayed me first.

Looking in the corner of my small leather tent, my sword begs me to quench her thirst. The ebony sword has not tasted blood since Windhelm, where I killed the imposter. Ulfric is in Riften! I forgot to kill the pig!

I will drown my blade with her long desired drug. I am addicted to the kill, and my sword the dealer.

"Odahviing!" I yell at the sleeping red dragon, "Help me with a task of revenge."

He dumbly looks around before focusing on me. This dragon is my favorite male, because he's more talkative than any other one; the females pester me about children. Odahviing lowers his neck and allows me to mount him.

"You know you like being mounted." I tease the sleep drunk beast.

"Yeah, sure." He yawns apparently not realizing what he's said, "I don't. Where are we going?"

"Riften, Mount Boy." I excitedly order and sharpen my blade with whetstone, "How many times have you been mounted?"

He either ignores me as we take off, or didn't hear me. I ask again and nearly plummet to my death.

"Never! Do not say that again!" he growls with me between his talons in midair, "My mate is fertilized and I fear for _her_."

I shrug it off and continue irritating him, "Why not say, 'My mate is pregnant and I don't feel like I'd be a worthy… parent?'"

He tosses me above him and catches me mid-flight, sadly. I deserve to die. I was a horrible mother, I couldn't produce milk for them, I couldn't give them a better home, I couldn't feed them. It was my fault they're dead.

"What's wrong, Dovakiin?" Odahviing asks with genuine concern in his voice, "I thought… Oh. Never mind."

"You ever want to die, because you failed those you love?" my voice cracks with the loneliness of losing my daughters, "I failed my daughters because I didn't tell the Empire they were born. Land anywhere and kill me. I deserve a cowards death."

"Do not speak such blasphemies." The red dragon growls and gently lands outside of Riften, "You know you have to get your revenge for their souls to rest. Kill until none remain to kill. You are Dovakiin, Khajiit, and Nisara, so do as Nisara would. Kill."

I bow my head and begin walking towards Riften. Perhaps he is right, kill for your cubs! The spark has returned, and so has the heat. I cannot wait to execute Ulfric Stormcloak. First I'm going to castrate him! No, I know exactly what to do. My hand begins lowering itself between my clothed thighs, but I retract the appendage and draw my blade.

"For my pain!" I shout and charge headlong into the city of Stormcloak soldiers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Do any of you have a suggestion or something, I'm running out of ideas. One little review is all it takes.**

 _ **The Countdown Begins**_ **by** _ **Outbreak**_

 **Nisara, 7** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

I swung my blade in an overhead attack and carve a new slit into a Stormcloak helmet. The other two soldiers finally draw their weapons, steel maces. I laugh at the pitiful excuse of a weapon and tackle the closest one. He groans as I lift my ebony sword and penetrate him, in the good way, by stabbing his skill. The second falters and nervously stands before me.

"Talos, guide me." She prays and locks eyes with me.

Her sapphire eyes break me at the sight of my daughter's precious jewels. It wasn't fair! I lower my guard and kneel before her, broken. She stops close by and prepares to cave in my skull, but my blade sought her heart on its own accord.

I shake my head and stand with a heavy heart. I shouldn't have come here. Bullshit, you came, you saw, you will conquer! I growl and charge headlong into the city. Forty soldiers stand before the coward.

"Dovakiin, you have returned." Ulfric calls out over the sound of metal scrapping stone, "Drop your weapon and join us. We can help one another. You can kill Tullius and I rid Skyrim of the Empire and Thalmor."

I smile and glimpse at one of the Black-Briar buildings, interesting tactic Nisara. I never liked them when I was sticking true to the false prophecy. The shout wants to release itself, but I control it and wait.

"Come closer and lets negotiate." I purr and damn my heat, "We can come up with something _big._ "

Two of his frontline soldiers adjust their inner thighs and spare a glance at their leader. Ulfric smirks and releases his war cry. Guess we'll have to do it the hard way.

I unleash my thu'um on the Black-Briar building, "Yol Toor Shul!"

The wooden building lights up with flame as the soldiers rush me. I dodge two arrows and begin using my claws to add injury to injury. The Nord I grab attempts elbowing my stomach, but I plunge my claws into his jugular.

"Aren't you pregnant?" a woman asks and tries stabbing me.

Did she just call me fat?! That's it! She is going to die worse than any other Stormcloak! I'm not fat, am I?

"Do it, Mom. Make them pay." An emerald eyed black and brown cub calls from the roof of a building.

Five soldiers raise their shields and form a wall, holding their blades over the shield wall. More troops line up behind them and force me to back up towards the entrance of the city. The building that caught my thu'um creaks as its weight becomes uneven. I smile and summon my magicka for a protective ward.

"She's gonna collapse!" the middle most soldiers shout out to their comrades, "Fall back!"

The building crumbles onto the street, causing the front soldiers to look at the destruction behind them. I take the opportunity to cut their numbers down. My sword thirsts for her drug as I deal the addictive liquid to her. The first Stormcloak cries out in agony when I sever his legs. The four on either side of me back away and prepare to avenge their dead brethren.

"She is a cat! She will be skinned alive!" the woman who called me fat shouts and charges me alone.

I sheath my blade and grab her wrists. She struggles in my grasp before a strong boot to her cunt forces her down. The grin on my face begins hurting when I make her suffer. Her hands are engulfed in my flame spell and fall limp.

Her fellow soldiers fall back to their leader and cower in fear. Ulfric won't escape from me again. I shout towards the sky and summon Odaviing. The red dragon lands in the city and roars.

"Kun daar wiizaan wah Oblivion." I order and stroll through the now flame engulfed city, "Alduin fund kos zokah."

Where is the bastard anyway?

 _ **Bwomp**_ _ **by**_ _ **Mushroomhead**_ __

 **Alduin, 7** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

The black Khajiit looks nearly identical to the Dovakiin. She trembles and gets on both knees, begging for her miserable life. I am three miles outside of Riften.

"Please, don't kill me! My daughter is missing!" she begs and crumbles under my glare, "She is murdering innocent people; I want to know why. Please, let me live!"

"Alduin, Nisara los ald Riften." Odaviing roars over the scream of the bron in his grasp.

"Nisara?!" the black Khajiit asks the red dov, "What is she doing? Please tell me!"

I growl and snatch her with my talon. If she wants to see her child, she will wait for her Nisara's lair. I hate this Khajiit. Come to think of it, this is the whore mother that Nisara described when she pledged her allegiance to me. I wonder what she is willing to do for her life. I smirk and leave Odaviing with the nord woman who has stopped screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Dovakiin fen daal das." I crooner and roughly land near Nisara's lair, "You will stay here until the Dragonborn returns. If you flee I will let my blood dragons deal with you."

The Khajiit crawls into the Dovakiin's lair to escape my presence. Fear always wins in this world.

 **Translations:**

 **Kun daar wiizaan wah Oblivion. :: Take this whore to Oblivion.**

 **Alduin fund kos zokah. :: Alduin would be proud.**

 **Nisara los ald Riften. :: Nisara has destroy Riften.**

 **Dovakiin fen daal das. :: Dovakiin will return soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I kinda forgot the elite soldiers' names bear with me. I'm not writing rape smut, that's disgusting and cruel. I also will use the Khajiiti Pantheon.**

 _ **Sinner**_ **by** _ **Judas Priest**_

 **Ulfric Stormcloak, 7** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

I stand between my two elite soldiers, Stone-Fist and Bear-arm, and patiently await for my whore. She may have escaped once, but I won't make the same mistake again. Twelve of my heavily armored guards should be enough to subdue the bitch.

"We were able to subdue her, my Liege." A soldier calls throughout the underground sewers of Riften, "Why would you want us to capture; not kill her after what she's done to two cities?"

I ignore his question and prepare the stocks and muzzle for my slave. She still needs to be trained in the Nord art of bed warfare.

"If it's not the pig himself." The black cat laughs as she is forced on her knees, "Who's hungry for cat? You are."

I smile and tightly latch the muzzle on her mouth. I get a few muffled curses and grunts of protest from the bitch. There'll be plenty of time for that my dear.

"Lock her up." I order and nearly grin at my soldiers' obedience, "Good, strip her and bring me the cat of nine-tails."

Within seconds the short nine whipped instrument of torture is in my hand, and ready for use on her bare hide. I drag the instrument on her rear and roughly crack it on her back. She releases a muffled cry of pain as the beginning of many whelks rises from her flesh.

"Are you going to be a good whore and take it?" I shout and hit her lower back with the nine-tails, "I can go either way."

She steels herself and flinches in pain with every crack of the nine-tails I give her spine; it seems I need to use more painful methods. One of my soldiers brings me a staff of electricity and I can only laugh at her pain. I'm going to have so much fun with her.

 **Nisara, 8** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

I limp out of the city with Ulfric's head tied on my belt. Bastard tried to rape me, but I killed him with his own dagger that he thought would turn me on. I'm in heat, everything does.

I remember it like it was yesterday, because it was. He had me tied down and he began cutting near my inner thighs for his blood play; I noticed one of my limbs were free. I waited until he began trying to get inside of me for the second time and I slashed his throat with my claws, which are broken. Anyway after killing Ulfric, I had to get his cock out and fight. Three men were too interested in Ulfric's kinky nature and went to leave so they could _unwind_ again. I was able to escape by literally sleeping with my enemy.

"Is that her, Ma, the dragon queen?" a child around five asks, "Is she the one that killed, Sister?"

I purr and scratch my ear, but the hard; clustered fur greets my hand. Damn Nords and their needs. I was forced to partake in an orgy, twice, with five men. Two of which died from my life absorb spell, and the other three still yet live. I left with their seed dried and hardened in my fur.

"I killed a lot of brothers and sisters, but they killed my infant daughters." I speak to only myself, "Death to the Empire and my father."

My body is sticking to the shirt I'm wearing because of the Nords _love_. I wish I killed them all. I need a bath. Well, I'm south of some hot springs; I might as well clean myself their.

With my destination in mind, I proceed and exit the charred remains of Riften. At least I cleaned the mean streets.

"Nisara!" the booming voice rings in my head, "You have disobeyed the Gods for your revenge! I, Akatosh, have foreseen this day before your people were discovered, but we also know the true prophecy of yours advanced Alduin's destiny."

I violently shake my head and curse the almighty Alkosh, "You let those bastards take my daughters' lives and you expect me to kill Alduin! It's lies, all of it! You wish that I can stop the end of the world, but I won't!"

"Sweet; tainted child, I, Mara, hast blessed thee with a gift no man can resist." The deity of love calmly speaks to me as I am a servant girl, "Thou hast your wits and differences to best the world eater."

"Fuck your gift and the prophecy!" I shout upward to the Gods, "You blessed me with children, but you were not there to comfort me when they were stolen from me!"

"Be bold for the war my child." The bastard who started the war in Skyrim, Talos, speaks,." The deadra fear where upon you tread, Molag Bal watches with dismay at your brutal executions."

"You cursed me! I never wanted this!" I snarl and carry onward, "You, the Thalmor wanted your worship abolished and you command the Nords to fight. I lost everything because of your stubbornness! Men should not be gods!"

The Gods try communing with me more, but I ignore them. If they want to speak to me, they will have to trap me. And Talos spoke of war, but there's no more war. I will make damn sure that all mortals obey us dovah.

The steam rises over the ridge as the hot springs get closer to my aching feet. I eagerly begin to strip while running to the water, it's going to feel so good. I can just feel it in my mind, warm water soaking my body; easing the whelks on my ass and lower back; the seed I'm my fur dissolving and leaving my body.

"Daughter!" she calls to me from above, "Wait! It's me, Mother!"

I stand in awe as she sits atop Alduin. I've been with him for a few days and not ridden him, but mother doesn't know him at all and is getting a ride! What in Oblivion?! I am his second in command and she is a whore! A better question, why is she here?


	9. Chapter 9

**There's a lot of child holding in thin story. This is before Skyrim and Alduin's return.**

 _ **So Far Away**_ **by** _ **Avenged Sevenfold**_

 **Anjisiir, 8** **th** **of Sun's Dawn, 4E 177:**

I was able to stand after two months in bed with my newborn girl, Nisara. She looks just like me, minus the emerald eyes, she's prefect in everyway. I'm glad that Mara, the cat of love, has blessed me with child. She is so peaceful when she sleeps.

I rise out of bed and kiss Nisara's forehead. My friend, M'aiq , would be my daughter, but as of recently he left to wander the Empire; I have to bring my daughter with me to my work. My life has finally amounted to something.

"Ready to go outside, Nisara?" I tease and gently lift her to my chest, "Mommy's got to work and you're coming to."

My daughter coos at my voice and opens her bright emerald eyes. So innocent, no child could be as precious as her, unless I have grandchildren. It's too early for that, Anjisiir, she's only two months old.

The predawn light illuminates the street just enough to walk to the poor market district, formerly the Talos Plaza District. My stall is the last one, but I still get more customers than anyone else.

"By the gods, when did you become a mother?!" my best friend, Shuvi, asks gazing at my daughter.

Shuvi is a Khajiit like myself, except she hails from the frozen north of Skyrim. Her dark tan fur is thicker than my own; her eyes make me jealous, a beautiful hue of light blue; and she is thinner despite both of us recently giving birth. Her daughter is named Ahkari.

"Two months ago, that's why I didn't come to my stall." I playfully laugh with my friend, "You won't believe who her father is."

I lean closer to her and whisper the emperor's name. She recoils in shock at my child's father. Taboo maybe, but it was a night of heat, sex, and an accidental pregnancy.

"By order of the emperor, you are to evacuate the city immediately, Anjisiir." A Thalmor guard approaches with a snarl, "Or report to him."

What could he possibly want if I report to him?

 **Alduin, 8** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

The black kaaz, I assumed was Nisara's mother cries and rushes to embrace her naked daughter. I think to myself doing do many things to her. Dovakiin is the only joor that I felt attraction for, like a mate pull.

"My baby! My baby!" the older female wraps her arm around Nisara, "My gods, what are you covered in? You're bleeding! I shouldn't have let you leave home!"

Dovakiin snarls and shoves the older kaaz away, "Bitch! I am not your child!"

I am already confused, and aroused. This fight between females is enough to pump adrenaline through me.

"You mistreated me; starved me; beat me!" Dovakiin growls and flashes broken teeth, "As for my fur, I was forced to partake in an orgy; I got a souvenir from Riften though."

Nisara goes to her breeches and holds the decapitated head of the Stormcloak leader. Impressive, she went in alone for one man and kills him after being tortured. No wonder I made her second in command, she gets it done no matter the risk.

"I never told you why I did it." The older female lowly and sadly speaks,." I met with your father two months after you were born; he have us a choice: survive the wilds alone, or I abuse you so we can have a home."

"You not once apologized to me for hurting me!" my black furred Khajiit hisses in pain, "I killed Ulfric because he raped me in my time of anger. I will kill all who stand in my way! Empire, Stormcloak, bandit, or family."

I summon my true form and painfully transmorgify into a pure white Khajiit. My wings shrink and become hands; my black scales begin smoking as white fur takes their place; my talons shorten and become feet. I rise from my kneeling position and step between the two. Nisara scowls and leaves to the hot springs; I hold my forearm to her mother's chest and prevent any more conflict.

"Who are you? Alkosh?" funny, she called me my father in her Khajiiti Pantheon.

"Alduin, the World Eater." I grin and watch her crumble with fear.

Her body is alive, but she lies deathly still. If I wanted to, I could kill her right now. I will let her live until the Dragonborn kills her.

"Care to join me?" Nisara seductively purrs from the water, "Is awfully cold in here."

 **I know you expected smut, but I was behind this week, so I've decided if anyone wants to write smut for this to do it. Send it to me via private message, or DocX; if you're on Wattpad message it to me. Sorry for the sexless sex.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm going to try something new and not have multiple POV switches, or at least not as short segments. And leave a review, I need your input to continue.**

 _ **A Tout Le Monde**_ **by** _ **Megadeath**_

 **Nisara, 8** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

I stretch my arms as I roll off of Alduin's white furred chest. For a dragon, he is skilled in the Khajiit art mating. He has satiated my carnal desire, for now, but during his peak he forgot to pull out of me. I still can't believe he is a dragon, but in the body of a white Khajiit with red eyes.

A groan on the edge of the hot spring, alerts me to another who is nearby. Grabbing the dagger I stole from Ulfric's soldiers, I prepare to slit their throat; no matter who they are. The engraved steel dagger shines in the evening sun as I stealthily crawl out of the warm water.

"… world eater. He's dead. Since… Merethic Era." The black Khajiit groans and stirs lightly, "Find… Nisara… emperor."

How does she know my name, and my relationship with my father, Titus Meade II? I will cut her tongue out for this, but I need information from her.

Kicking her on her stomach, I hold my bare knee at the base of her skull and blade to her throat, "Vir dreh hei mindok do dii aholndein voth fin ulokuun?"

Her face is buried in the ground as I press the blade harder to her flesh. Her groan of pain entices me to purr at the pain I'm causing her. If only this was my mother, I would be so much happier.

"Nisara, stop!" the black Khajiit begs as the blade goes deeper into her flesh, "It's me, Mommy?! Please, stop!"

Mommy? _I sit up in mine and mother's shared bed after the thunder boomed directly above our shanty. The soldier in our home stares me down as my mother pulls me, roughly, back to the pillow._

" _I'm sorry, baby." She barely whispers in my ear as I quietly begin crying for a better life._

 _Why does my mom treat me like I am nothing, but a cur to her? She's never showed kindness to me; not like Ahkari's mother does when I go to work with my mom. Why would she say she apologize to me?_

"You… you felt pity after everything you've done to me?" I ask as I remove the blade from her throat, "The soldiers monitored you."

My mother begins crying painfully when I accidentally kick her left hand. The gloved hand hardly moves as I attempt to check her injury. The leather glove moves with the sickening sound of flesh peeling from muscle. I can't stand the sound of flesh peeling, but I hear the beating of a heart while it's in my hand and hold inner organs like nothing. Using my steel dagger, I carefully slice the leather from her hand; what greets me is gruesome.

Her hand is scorched; yet bleeding. Healing while dying. The muscles under her dead flesh is white and charred by a powerful spell. This is my mother, I hate her; she still gave me life by suffering pain from her loins as I have. I don't forgive her, but I do find a small sliver of a bond.

"Who did this to you? They'll fear the wrath of the Dragon Queen." I snarl and roll my mother on her back to cradle in my lap, "Molag Bal fears me, but a joor threatens me with you. They'll die by Odahviing's fangs, or Alduin's thu'um."

"Why are you naked, Nisara?" she awkwardly asks averting her eyes from me, "In the presence of a male and you're naked."

I smirk at my mother and grab my rough tunic from nearby. Without soldiers watching our every move, my mother is actually normal. Should I tell her about my daughters' murders by the Empire? No, just try to bond with her. I don't trust anyone with that indignation unless they're my closest friends, Alduin and some of the other Dovah.

"You're still half clothed." Mother playfully growls as I allow her to sit up while I dress.

The breeches I have reek of Nord seed, but I can wait until we return to the lair. After all, I don't smell like a clean Khajiit, I smell of Alduin. Speaking of which, we need to go back to the lair.

"Alduin, you whore, wake up." I kick his chest from the spring's edge, "Time to go back to the others. They miss my effeminately masculine charms. Rise and shine, fuck boy."

The white Khajiit grumbles and begins changing form to the black dragon I've come to know. His ears turn into sharp horns; the feet elongate to vicious blood thirsty talons, and his mouth becomes a large maw. I still can't believe I let him ravage me, but heat made me careless.

"What is a fuck boy?" he drowsily asks as I offer my mother a position on his back.

Stroking his snout, I jump directly behind my mother and sit on him, again; mutually. The dragon grunts at my weight and extends his wings for flight. I close my eyes and allow the air to play in my black fur.

"Nisara, you need to loose weight." Alduin says and takes off, muffling my curses with his roar.

I'm not fat! Well, maybe a little, but that's normal during heat! I need a sweetroll. Just kidding. I still ain't fat! Or pregnant, hopefully not.

I can't stand to bear another child after my daughters. Sighing, I close my eyes again and begin meditating until the voice of the hunt calls.

 **Vir dreh hei mindok do dii aholndein voth fin ulokuun? :: How do you know of my relationship with the emperor?**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to my great grandmother, who is hospitalized. I hope she survives another year, but at 85 I'm not sure.**

 _ **End of Innocence**_ **by** _ **Iced Earth**_

 **Nisara, 9** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

Huntress in Training, Hiricine had the audacity to address me as a Huntress in Training. He wants me to head to Falkreath, and kill the White One, a white werewolf. Apparently the Deadra have ideas to use me for pointless endeavours, so they can spread their influence. I'm nobody's servant girl, and I damn sure won't be a werewolf, I'm already a dragon.

As Alduin begins his descent to the lair, I hold my arms straight out and enjoy the feeling of the cold air in my short fur. Perhaps I can find new life while in command of the dov.

"As I said before, Nisara," Alduin growls and lands near my tent, "You need to lose weight. Nearly broke my neck."

Snarling at the black dragon, I leave to polish my daughters' goat horns. It is all I'll have of them and I'll make sure they stay with me until I die. Mother might ask why I have them; I'll tell her I collect them. It's none of her business to know who they belonged to.

"Nisara, Zu'u los aan monah!" Sotbronah, the newly mated dragoness, eagerly speaks and nuzzles Odahviing, her mate, " Zu'u lost sed eggs!"

Odahviing smiles nervously and yet stoically stands by Sotbronah. At least they have a chance to experience the thrill of raising children, unlike me. Why has Alkosh taken my girls from me? They were four months old when the Empire killed them.

"Congratulations on parenthood." I fake happiness and wink at the pair and proceed to enter my tent.

I feel like I'm forgetting something. I'm going to clean the goat horns, change my clothes, maybe take an actual bath, and then go hunting with someone. But what am I forgetting?

"What did they say, Nisara." I forgot about my mother, "You said something about parenthood; perhaps you can follow their example and be a mother and give me grandchildren. Settle down and find a mate to call your own."

I'm going to have to explain it to her, my children. No matter how painful it will be, I have to tell her. When she told me to be a mother, I realized that she would reiterate the phrase until I did or told her.

"I won't have children." I sigh and enter my hide tent, "These goat horns were my daughters'. The Empire and Thalmor had them executed because I didn't register them so they could count them as citizens."

She looks confused and makes me repeat with more detail, "They were four months old when they were killed. I joined Alduin because the humans and elves deserve no mercy for what they've done."

My mother stands in shock after I tell her about my daughters. They were my life and they were stripped from me because the Empire loves is damned lists.

"Please, don't ask me to have any more children." I beg and begin wiping away a lone tear, "I don't want to have a third just to watch it die."

My mother nods and kisses my forehead, "I promise. Now, go take a bath. You smell of sex."

Giving her an embarrassed grin, I grab a bar of soap and a clean rag. The nearest body of water is near freezing point, but I have a thu'um and magicka to heat the water to a warm temperature. Hopefully I won't burn my tits off with the magic.

"Dovakiin, we've spotted a legion of Imperials." The bronze scaled scout reports the moment I arrive at the water, "Hir Kaaz meznarid kriist voth fin Lokolteiren rahzun nuk wah krif."

Damn! They sent Sithis' servants to kill me, but I fear no one; definitely not the Dark Brotherhood. I still can't believe Tullius performed the Black Sacrament just to try and end my life.

"Rally our best fighters." I order and rush to my tent, "Make sure no soldier lives."

My mother jumps as I run to my dragonscale armor and ebony sword. Fear is for the weak. The Imperials shall know fear, and so shall Sithis' minions.

"Mother, what's wrong?!" my mother clutches her chest breathing forcefully, "Listen to my voice. Focus on your daughter. Stay with me."

Her amber eyes slit as her heart stops beating. I just began to bond with her and now she's dead. My mother died because of cardiac arrest.

Running my fingers on her cheek, I lie her flat on her back. Removing her shirt, I begin compressing her chest. Massaging her heart, I try reviving my mother with cardiopulmonary resuscitation, CPR. She is only 42, she was impregnated at 18 and gave birth to me at 19. She's too young to die like this! Holding her nose, I open her mouth and begin simulating respiration giving her my breath.

My mother doesn't show signs of life as her body lies motionless. I have no immediate family if she dies. She won't die, I'll revive her. Preparing a shock spell in both palms, I place them on her chest and release the spell briefly. Her body jumps at the electricity fleeing through her, but she refuses to return to me.

"I won't lose you!" I shout and begin CPR again and again and again.

No, it's not possible. She died 18 years older than me because of her heart. Lowering my head, I begin crying for my mother. I hated her, but she was forced to do those things to me; she was still my mom.

"Dovakiin, we-" the dragon doesn't finish his sentence as I snarl at the interruption.

My mother died as I began bonding with her. She raised me as a stranger, but died my mother. No! I refuse to let her die!

Using a stronger electric spell, I send waves of magicka through her chest. I will revive her if I have to do this all day. Before I use an even stronger electricity spell, her chest begins rising and falling normally.

"Mother!" I hug her tightly and cry into her shoulder, "I thought I lost you too!"

She caresses my neck and comforts me like a mother should, "Not yet. Thanks to you, my daughter."

The bronze scaled scout, from earlier, nervously pokes his had in and reiterates the warriors are ready. I need to vent my emotions out in the enemy.

 **Input. I need it. I don't know if you liked last chapter's setup or not. Tell me these things and I can improve the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I think just keep it in Nisara's pov for a while. Thank you Kromwell Smith for the review, you've instilled confidence in me.**

 _ **Pray For Plagues**_ **by** _ **Bring Me The Horizon**_

 **Nisara, 9** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

Two soldiers rush to attack me, but they are stopped by the dragonesses behind me. The assassins stand behind the Imperial soldiers and watch the skirmish. My ebony sword seeks her drug with every slash and graze of flesh.

"Aus Sos Dir!" I release a new thu'um that I read about and practiced occasionally upon the first of many.

Their skin begins to seep blood, their eyes turn to dust, and their life begins to slip away from them. Perhaps I have discovered my favorite combative thu'um. The soldiers that were not with the shout begin to look like draugr as their flesh turns a pale coloration.

"Lunhet; Rulpaar, take to the skies!" I order both dragonesses as I spin around a steel great sword.

The blue and bronze females roar and hover above the soldiers. With a smile, I spot the Imperial Legate sitting on her white stallion and run headlong into the legion. I shout and leap over the hoplites. The Legate glances my direction and shows no fear as I get tackled by a steel plated legionnaire.

"An excellent display of bravery…" the legate chuckles and dismounts her horse, "or stupidity. Tullius sends his regards."

I manage to barely roll away from the falling war hammer. The legionnaire holds said weapon single handedly, and knocks on his steel helmet with an armored fist. The symbol of the Empire is on his chest and painted gold. He must be a high ranking warrior to be the Legate's second in command. Pity he needs to die for his stupidity.

I snarl and light my sword aflame with my magicka. The surrounding legionnaires create a circle around the Legate, the Legate's soldier, and I. My dragons roar my name as the sky begins to darken. I gain an uneasy feeling in my gut, but pushing it aside I extend my flaming weapon outward; pointing the tip directly at the Legate's heart.

"Sieze her." The Legate orders her brutish soldier, "She endangers your people."

The heavily armored soldier lifts his hammer and swings left to right; I duck and barely scratch the steel. Think, he has a heavy weapon; heavy armor; strength. How do I kill him? Even a skeever could kill a giant if it fought smart. Got it!

Kneel before him, force myself to vomit; draw their confusion and reap the sweet reward of death. At least it's a plan. Not a great one, but it's a plan. I just need to force myself to vomit. Perhaps a spell could work.

I sidestep an overhead attack and drink a poison vile of weaken stamina, secretly. My stomach churns as the poison turns my meal into what appears to be a sickness.

"Hold!" I croak out and toss my helmet to the ground.

The legate shouts at her personal guard to strike me down, but he stands back and refuses to execute me. Chivalry isn't dead, I guess. Maybe I can use him against his legate and fellow soldier.

To put a little icing on the sweet roll, I turn to gaze in his eye slits and whimper, "I'm pregnant."

The soldier tightly grips his weapon handle, and faces the legate. Excellent. He's coiled around my fingers, and I gain a new soldier for the army.

"If you don't, I'll do it." The legate grits her teeth and stomps closer, "Give me the hammer."

The heavily armored legionnaire, looks between his weapon and I. The tension between the two Imperial whores is almost enough to make me vomit agai- never mind. Bad idea chugging the stamina poison. My eyes are heavy, and I feel like I have to sleep.

I glance up to the Imperial soldiers and watch with delight as the steel plated one caves in the legate's head with a mighty blow. I think her brain fell out. Damn, I definitely need him in my army.

"Thank you." I whispered and stand to face the battle ready troops, "All of you have a choice! Join us or die! My life was taken by those you call brothers and sisters, but the Thalmor enslaved you! I will allow you to live, if you side with me!"

None step forward for a full minute; until the heavy steel gauntlet rests upon my shoulder. The heavily armored soldier look down at me and begins removing his helmet. The face of a green skinned Argonian greets me. His fins are pierced with multiple gold rings; his snout seems to be broken just to fit inside the steel helm. The man gives me a pained smile, but refuses to speak his name.

"I shall fight by you." multiple legionnaire soldiers speak and stand behind me.

The assassins the scout reported step forward, but they are not assassins, they are prisoners. Khajiit prisoners. Growling, my newest soldiers hastily remove the black hoods from their heads.

"Nisara?" Akhari asks and squints at me, "Nisara, what's going on?"

Looking her dead in the eye I coldly answer, "Cyrodilic civil war. Stormcloak deserters joined us and assaulted to Thalmor embassy. The Empire shall bleed for their treachery."

As I finish brooding two strong; furry arms wrap around my waist. Dro'marash purrs and apologizes profusely for leaving me four months ago. He doesn't know the entire story.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ace of Spades**_ **by** _ **Motorhead**_

* * *

 **Nisara, 12** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

"Nisara, please tell me what happened to our cubs!" Dro'marash whines as I distribute the black steel armor to my legion, "You promised me that you were going to say."

For the past few days he's been pestering me about our daughters and their deaths. It has gotten to the point where I can feel his approach from meters away. I don't want to remember the nightmare, I want to treasure it. It gave me a purpose in life to kill all.

"Find my mother!" I snarl and finish giving the final suit of armor to my legion, "She knows; I don't want to tell it anymore!"

My last mate whimpers, and reluctantly leaves to find my mother, who is suffering from a weak heart. Why does all of this have to happen before the assault? I am second in command, but I have made use of Alduin by making him assist forging in his Khajiit form. He burned his flesh once; apparently while he's in the form he bleeds like a normal man.

"You should prepare for the attack of Markarth." One of my soldiers of fortune grins like any other Nord would, evilly.

I pull my lips back and threaten him with broken teeth. I wouldn't have broken teeth if I didn't have to fight. But I have to fight, for my daughters to rest peacefully by Mara's side. I was a devout follower of Mara, until her mate, Alkosh, took my girls.

As for the attack on Markarth, we need Dwarven technology to construct siege engines for the invasion of the Imperial City, a month's journey south with this many troops and dragons. Sotbronah, the first mother in the army, has volunteered to stay behind with several other females to guard the eggs and hatchlings.

I feel a jolt of energy circulate through my spine at the thought of killing one person, the man who made my life living Oblivion. Titus Meade II, my father; the one who brought me unto my mother, will feel the cold ebony disemboweling him in front of the masses. The Thalmor will be with him, and I plan to end it all.

"Nisara, troops are ready to move." The leader of the talon group informs me with a bowed head, "Wagons should get us there by Sundas. Two days from now."

Brushing her aside, I put my dragonscale armor on and sheathe my blade. The soldier leads me to the fifteen horse drawn wagons we _borrowed_ from the city of Whiterun. My legion looks confused at the few wagons we have. Time to make them learn how it felt to immigrate to Skyrim.

"Mount up!" I shout to the troops, "Any who sit on the bench, you're lucky; those who don't, sit where you can! Alduin will provide support once we attack. They are awaiting us!"

They all rush to the wagons to take a seat, idiots. I arrived under the wagon, using my claws. For three days I stayed there, my claws bled for a week whenever I extended them.

Taking my position on a horse, I watch as my troops stare at me with resent and plotting. I will have to give them a message if they double cross me. They need to be taught a hero could become the villain, which they are. I am nothing.

I shout for the horses to move and so begins our long journey to the mining town. Laying my torso on the horse's neck, I close my eyes and attempt to sleep through the bitter weather. The deep slumber I succumb to takes me from this world to the one of dreams.

* * *

 _I stand in my old house and memories flood me as I hold the dolls I used to play with as a child. All the years wasted and stained by tears. I would rather be dead instead of hold the toy, but all the joy my daughters brought force me to carry out the attack. Alduin's roar echoes and I sprint to the cries of war._

 _My legion is locked with the Empire's in combat. Alduin lands and summons his true form and a white Khajiit stands behind the red soldiers. His thu'um forces the will to fight to deplete from the Imperial soldiers. I grin and run to the White-Gold tower, the place that all emperors stand when death comes to them._

 _I can already feel his blood coat my fur as my blade pierces his chest. He, however, doesn't fall. He laughs and procures the Blade of Woe. The dagger seeks my ribs and begins scratching at my armor. My empty hand attempts to force the blade dagger away from my body, but it is weaker than his._

" _Shod vea nikar doh sah." He says in am unknown tongue to me and shoves the Blade of Woe in my side._

* * *

"Fuck!" I awake with a gasp and dismount the horse to regain myself.

My soldiers also awoke with a startle in the dead of night. We are halfway to the city of Markarth. What did my dream mean, and that language? Why is the Blade of Woe with him? No, it can't be? They would never, unless…


	14. Chapter 14

**_Proving Grounds_** **by** ** _Attila_**

 **Nisara, 16th of Frost Fall, 4E 201** :

I stand triumphantly on one of Markarth's guard towers with my blade pointing to the city walls. My dragons fly over me with long ropes in their grasp for my foot soldiers to scale the massive defensive wall. My troops form their lines and begin marching forward.

Nisara, you must stop this insanity. Akatosh demandsit!

I look skyward with an enormous grin and shout to the Gods, "FUCK YOU!"

The Gods fall silent as Alduin lands beside me. He nods for me to mount him, again, and I unleash a thu'um upon my soldiers when the first assault team begins their climb.

"Feim Zii Gron!" the black legion troops become ethereal as they reach the top of the wall.

Jumping without fear, my first wave invades successfully. Pride, is all I'm feeling now that I destroy my enemies.

"Fuck boy, over the wall!" I command Alduin as we avoid a trebuchet, "Give them protection!"

He snarls viciously at me, but obliges the order from his second on command. My soldiers form phalanxes and push the city guards back. Alduin lands within the city, giving me the opportunity to back my men.

"Nisara, heavy resistance near Cidnah Mine." Dra'nihl, an Imperial raised Khajiit, informs me breathless that I am with the battle, "Guards are holding Understone Keep. You give us the command and we will follow."

I draw my blade, again, and give the black armored soldier my command, "Concentrate all on the palace, I'll take the mine. Move out!"

He places a fist on his chest and bows his head, "Understood. But is taking the mine a strategic move?"

I flash my broken teeth at him while snarling to instill fear. He whimpers and leaves. Gods damn it, where's the Argonian? I swear I can never find him when I need him, but when I don't he's in the way. I growl to myself and head to the mine.

Please, tainted child, and this slaughter. Mara begs you. This never needed to happen.

"That's right, it never needed to happen." I again growl to the cat of love, "If you never took my children, this could've been avoided! Fuck your begging!"

"Retreat!" a Nord shouts from within the mine, "Where do we retreat to?!"

I tilt the tip of my blade downward and listen to the sound of death from the prison. It sounds like only one of my soldiers is inside, maybe I should assist them. Then again, they do seem to have it under control. Fuck it, in going in deep!

The stone walls are painted in blood. Multiple city guards are laying against the cave sides with numerous dents in their armor. Seems like my soldier is using a mace in their massacre. I should really pay these guys.

"Stop!" a guard shouts in a terrified voice, "Please, let me live!"

I approach the two and see multiple bodies lying around the heavy armored soldier near the entrance to the lower mine. Well, I found the Argonian. He removed his helmet to reveal his broken face and stare the guard down. He points directly to his broken snout and then points to the guard. Oh shit, this is good! I hope he kills him.

My Argonian places a boot to the guards chest and pushed hard. Said guard falls into the mine screaming in agony. I really need to pay him! I would've barely stabbed him in the back, and then throw him off. Oh! Better, I would've killed him a pickaxe!

The Argonian looks at me and motions to the locked cell door where the sound of a struggle is heard, but not the good struggle; more like a 'let me go' kinda struggle. Damn, I'm good at describing things! Following him, he pulls his massive daedric war hammer, that I gave him, and bashes the door inward.

I rush through and tackle the first thing in front of me. My shoulder collides with a bed post as the people inside laugh at my pure stupidity. Dumb ass. Hey, that was maximum effort!

"Utandus!" a grey and brown Khajiit woman shouts and hugs the Argonian, "Anhjaini knew her mate wouldn't leave her behind!"

Utandus is apparently the Argonian's name. The Khajiit is continously kissing the lizard. First time I've seen that. Today started great, I attacked Markarth; now it's just strange. Then again I never cared for interracial love, yeah call me a bigot, and you won't live much longer.

"Prisoners!" I shout over the rioting men and women, "Assist me with the attack and you will have your freedom."

They chant and follow me to the keep. My troops are in a stalemate with the guard, perhaps they need a hand. My newest; conscripted soldiers seem to read my mind and sprint headlong into the city guard ranks.

"Alduin, release a roar; inspire the mortals to die for you!" the black dragon huffs and roars to the sky.

Any louder and I think my ears would bleed from forty feet away. Works well enough I suppose.

"We surrender!" the guards simultaneously cry out and toss their weapons down.

Giving them a grin I give my soldiers the order I've completely forced in them, "Oprot niin. Nid gein lahney."

My troops surround the the guard and begin their task of ending them. I can't stand around all day, I've got a jarl to kill.

 **Translations**

 **Oprot niin :: execute them**

 **Nid gein lahney :: no one lives**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I, Godless**_ **by** _ **A Night In Texas**_

 **Alduin, 20** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

I lay close to the black Khajiit I have claimed as my mate with my arms draped across her bare fur. My white fur is cut short because she stated that it makes me fierce; if I'm honest, I'm freezing. I, Alduin the first born of Akatosh, am freezing! It's because of my second in command, my mate, that I am feeling the ailments of joor.

But I do not care, for Nisara is nearly a perfect creation made by her fellow joor. She has a mind tainted by Sherogorath, a body crafted of Dibella. This is what those joor have given me once they read their damned Kel. Thank those fools for giving me this delectable creature in my arms. She is unlike any dov, or joor; she is an Aedric Daedra given the strength of the Dov.

"My Lord." One of her conscripted men barges in on us in the late hours of night, "Imperial scouts have been spotted in Falkreath."

I growl, and flash my fangs to warn him. The man refuses to step out, but instead eyes my mate's sensitive regions. I'm going to bath in his blood! No one impurely gazes at my mate, not even I!

I snarl, and quickly rush him. He refuses to move as my claws make for his eyes. The attack misses as my claws go through the spirit. The work of a daedric prince!

"Come, child. Let us speak elsewhere, away from the Dovakiin." He chuckles and mocks me further, "For a fierce; ancient dragon, you have a sweet spot for fine women, or should I say woman?"

The apparition lures me away from my mate, leaving her bare body unprotected. This denizen heads deeper into the surrounding countryside of the Reach. I do not trust it, but it better have an excuse for leading me out here.

"Assuming that you are more Khajiit than dragon at this moment, you can be killed like a mortal." It speaks with light humor, "Your body is a weakness, it will be your downfall. I urge you, trust who you wish, but be warned who that is."

I growl and refuse what the denizen has said, "Lies. Whatever prince sends you, return to them in defeat."

"But, my dear boy, I am no daedric servant." It cheerfully announces, "I am the mortal embodiment of Akatosh."

So it seems my father has decided to visit the oblivion he created in the form of an Imperial. Bravo, father. If he was half the man he claims to be, he would solidify and allow his creations to challenge his strength.

"You have driven this to extremes it was never intended to reach." I snarl at the Aedra, "Nisara never would've destroyed your precious mortals, had you not protected her offspring."

Akatosh steps closer to me and tightly holds my skull. His hands pulse with energy as the blood flow to my head slows .

"Coward!" I shout out in dizziness, "You created the mortals in your image; yet you refuse to defend your claim to godliness."

Akatosh removes his hand with a devious grin. So, the god decides to fight. Why after all this time would be now choose to defend his claim? He clambered his way to the top by using the others as stepping stones. He is no higher power than a mortal.

"Alright, boy, you claim you can best me as a mortal?" the fake god asks, removing his top shirt, "What do you wish to accomplish? Power, respect, or love from that whore of a woman you've claimed?"

"Truth; godhood. The mortals deserve to serve under us as they have before." I snarl and raise my claws to fight the one who created me.

Akatosh raises one fist and summons a strong spell. My eyes lock to the magic and I force myself to face my fear. He has called upon a fire spell. I'm covered in fur, and naked!

 **Nisara, 20** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

The cold sends a shiver up my spine, where Alduin was. Where did he go? He would never leave me alone, exposed, unless something troubled him. He may be an ancient dragon, but he is a Khajiit. I will defend my people from threats.

"Nisara, what are you doing up; why does it smell of sex?" my mother asks me with an orc holding her waist far too low, "Morghol, stop staring at my daughter!"

I flash my teeth at the orc man and inwardly smirk at his cowardice to stare me down again. A question comes to mind, why is he with my mother? My mother has a thing for Imperials and Nords; orcs and other mer are entirely new to me. Come to think of it, She's only brought human men home and the occasional woman when I was one to ten. I wish I could un-see all of it.

"Go to my tent and wait for me, I'll personally see to your _ailment."_ Mother purrs and kneels before me, "What is wrong?"

"One, why an Orc?" I ask with absolute disgust, "They are pigs."

My mother embarrassingly holds her hands about a foot apart. That is fucking disgusting, I didn't need to know that. Moving along, I ask my second question that magically appears in my head.

"Where did you get that impression?"

My mother can't even look me in the face as I can smell the embarrassment and her heat. I am never going to be able to forget this uncomfortable moment. I feel like my life needs to be rethought after learning this.

"I read a book about the males of-" she doesn't finish as I cut her off with my own uncomfortable tale.

"Alduin's bigger! We mated twice last night; he nearly tore me." I need to wash my mouth out with a bucket of oil and set it aflame after that lie.

I'm very, _very_ uncomfortable with this. I close my eyes and visualize my destiny. The emperor's head on a platter with a side of Thalmor hearts. The taste is so imagined that I feel delectable flavor in my mouth.

"Is it true, Alduin?!" my mother exclaims and I hear an audible weak slap to Alduin's chest, "Did you nearly tear my daughter?"

I open my left eye just enough to see how confused he is. Giving him a slight nod, he answers my mother.

"Yes." Kind of bland, but he has no idea what she is asking him.

"Can I see it?" okay so uncomfortable.

I bet you are as well. Sitting down and watching this all unfold. Well sometimes the author needs horrible dialogue to add a sense of humor, or to make a chapter longer. The fuck am I talking about?

"Mom! Leave!" I growl and watch as my mother attempts to fondle Alduin.

"Should… should I be concerned?" he asks and curls into a ball, "She tried doing things to me."

That my friends is what my mother does in heat. I'm surprised I don't have any siblings.

"She's in heat, stay next to me at all times and you'll be fine." I smile as he scoots as close as he possibly could to me, "She likes Nord, Imperial, and Orc. I've never seen her with a Khajiit, so you'll be fine."

He nods into my neck and I close my eyes to continue sleeping.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Blood For Blood**_ **by** _ **Angelmaker**_

 **Titus Meade II, 30** **th** **of Frost Fall, 4E 201:**

"I want men on the gate! More trebuchets to the east!" the Thalmor commanders shout the orders at my legion.

Why am I doing this? One of my scouts returned from Skyrim, frozen; beaten; terrified, with news of Nisara and her dragon army. The Villain of Skyrim is leading an army of dragons, former rebels, and legionnaires.

"Titus." the Thalmor leader calls to me from his horse, "Today is a glorious day, let the soldiers rest. We still have families."

"No!" I snap at him, almost like a child, "No. They are coming as we speak, we must be prepared."

The Thalmor leader glares at me with hatred. It doesn't matter how he feels, I want to protect myself from the encroaching army. I am the most important man in the world; I am above everyone, even Uriel Septim. I am The Emperor.

"Knights of the Ni- Eight, reporting for defense from the unholy." A woman says in light mail with a red diamond in the center, her helmet is winged; her weapon crafted by hand, "We will defend the city from the demon that approaches."

Too much flair, she is in her twenties and smiling eagerly. I can't believe that I had to call upon the Knights to assist. If I cared enough, I would have their order exterminated. Her order is a simple base of the Vigilants of Stendarr.

"Set your order in the poor market district." I order and receive a head bow.

"Emperor, the walls have been reinforced." A peasant girl, about the age of seven, calls up to me, "Mommy wants to know what else can we do?"

The girl grins upward to me; her hazel eyes beaming with hope; her brunette hair falls to her shoulders in a knotted mess. She looks like her family is from the Water District. Beggars, criminal organizations, and diseased whores have created their own haven there. I have sent multiple raiding parties, and every time they bring Skooma and Moon Sugar.

"Aid the elves with the trebuchets." I regally order the child.

"So that's it?" the Thalmor leader trots his mare beside my horse, "No orders for the peasants."

"Once the city is secured, kill every child under two; every pregnant mother too." I reply and dismount to speak with General Tullius, "We need the citizens to flee before the enemy come."

 **Nisara , 4** **th** **of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201:**

"This is why we can't have nice things!" I yell at my soldiers as they destroy the dwemer centurion, "It was supposed to be a surprise for the Empire."

My mother approaches the troops, and escorts them out of the dwarven city. I knew I should've killed her. She has taken all, literally, all of my army to bed with her; even a few dragons in their mortal form. She is the slut that every militant unit has; she's also the only apothecary that we need. I have given one of my soldiers the opportunity to learn her trade, so that I can slit her throat, but as of now, it has backfired. She's slept with the man twice, once during the evening meal.

"You look troubled." Akhari chimes in with a hand over her stomach, "You need to relax a little. Perhaps spend time with your mate."

I narrow my eyes at her and extend my unbroken claws, but quickly sheath them. Not yet, Nisara.

"Alduin is busy training in hand-to-hand." I inwardly growl, "My mate needs to defend himself when he's on the ground."

Akhari drops her jaw and moves her hand just enough. She's pregnant. Just what we need! A pregnant bitch slowing us down for her. I swear, I don't have any luck.

"Who's the father?" I ask and begin making my way to the, formerly Cidnah Mine, tavern.

She stays silent and still. My fingers twitch in irritation for my new ebony dagger. I could gut her right here; nobody would say a damn thing to me because they fear me. I won't though, she deserves a chance to experience what I had stolen. I am not a vile person, I'm an anarchist; militant Khajiit.

"Come on, then!" I order my acquaintance, "Who am I castrating?"

"Dro'marash?" she asks in a state of shock, "Kharjo, maybe? A bandit probably."

Well that narrows it down. All the bandits in Skyrim have fled months ago because of me. I have assisted with the cleaning of Skyrim, and now we need to purge Cyrodil of its rulers.

"I'm going to get a drink." I state, hoping that would get her to leave me alone, "We'll talk later."

She nods and watches as I enter the new tavern. The loud chanting of the troops tell me they found a bard. Tonight is going to be great. Alcohol; singing; sex. The madness already makes me thirsty for a rare bottle of sweet Eleswyr Wine. Yes, my people made brandy until the Thrassian Plague.

 **I need ideas. Please leave a suggestion in the comments and reviews. When the emperor said the executions, I quoted a song.** _ **Infant Annihilator**_ **by** _ **Infant Annihilator**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Witness the Addiction**_ **by** _ **Suicide Silence**_

 **Nisara, 7** **th** **of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201:**

"I'm scared, Nisara." Ahkari whimpers as a dispatch of Thalmor greet us on the borders of Falkreath and the Jerall Mountains.

She will be left behind, along with Dro'marash and Kharjo, in Bruma. The Thalmor are the ones that caused my rage to begin. No. Delphine is. She'll die, tonight.

"Dovakiin, permission to attack?" my Dragon Legion talon officer, second-in-command, asks.

I hold my left hand up, they know what this sign means, and take in the cold air. My whiskers twitch in anxiousness, as the elves form their lines. Giving them my best smile, I lock eyes with, whom I assume, is this group's leader. She is wearing an elegant gown; a transparent hood, pity it's going to be crimson.

I prepare to issue the kill command, but I take in the faces of the soldiers. They're younger than I am, and I'm 24. However their leader is 40 at least, she's lived life. My mouth curls into a twisted grin as I lower my hand to grab the ebony dagger on my hip.

"Attack!" the woman issues her command and I do the same.

"Nu! Krii niin!" my Dragon Legion relaxes after hearing the command echo in the sky.

The roar of hundreds of dragons shatter the calm battle. A bronze female lands in the middle of the enemy ranks with a fierce flame breath. The screams of agony please me, but two people aren't. The whore that claimed all of my army as her mate, and the bitch that led these troops to their deaths.

Snarling, I sprint between the enemy lines, and up the bronze female's back. Her head stretches toward my target, and I unleash whirlwind sprint to get closer. My ebony dagger is now in my hand and pointing downward in my grip.

The Thalmor leader looks up, and gasps from her position. My dagger pierces her collar; she falls to the ground. I look at her dying eyes, before clawing them out with my right hand. She screams in pain as I blind her; my dagger exits her collar, and I flip her so her back faces me.

"Red Eagle!" I maniacally laugh and slash parallel to her spine.

The woman beneath me just dies. For no reason she died. I was just having fun!

"Mama, roll away!" Abanasi's phantom calls to me from a tree.

I do as said; avoiding a fire ball. Shit! The heat was killer, but I really don't have the time to deal with this; neither does Dragon Legion. I pull my dagger from the leader's corpse, and put dragon strength into it. My attacker stumbles, and removes the ebony blade from his arm.

Damn, I missed. Or did I? I hit his arm specifically to keep him from throwing another fire spell. _But what if he uses the other?_ He won't he's been trained to specialize his casting to a specific hand.

"Don't kill me." He begs stepping away and falling over a conveniently placed body, "I'm just following orders."

I growl at the pathetic mer, and pounce on him. He looks up at me with fear, and acceptance. My teeth grab his throat, but I don't kill. I mark him as a Conscripted, lowest of my soldiers, with four of my teeth piercing his flesh. He squeals in pain like a little bitch, but he is still breathing. I retrieve my nearby dagger, and begin walking away

"You… you didn't… ki… kill me." He fearfully asks, "Why?"

I glare at him and answer with my own question, "Would you prefer to be dead?"

Shaking his head violently, he bows in respect. I don't give a damn what his name is, he's fodder, just like the rest of the conscripted. They will be the least experienced, and form human shields for the true warriors.

"Move out!" the command is issued and we continue marching south.

Our siege weapons are still in Morthal with a small dispatch of twenty _volunteers_ defending them. I will issue the command for Alduin, and the dragons, to fetch them, and the soldiers. Bruma will be conquered to give us supplies and shelter on our invasion south.

"Long-Aro, did you succeed in learning her craft?" I ask the soldier who's been _learning_ how to heal while she's in heat.

"Yes, Dragonborn, Khajiit women are so nee-" I cut him off and specify what I want, "Oh. She's taught me all she knows."

I nod to the troop and find my mother. She looks happy as she continues staring at the Orc in front of her. Repulsive. Luckily, no one is behind, beside her. This is going to be quick.

"Nisara, can I tell you something?" she flattens her ears and looks at me, "I want to mate with Alduin."

I scowl at her and stealthily draw my dagger. My hand enters her mouth to hold her tongue; my blade enters her back. She attempts fighting me, but I steel myself for her blows. I remove the dagger and force it deeper into her. Her struggling gets weaker, and I offer her promises.

"I'll see you in Oblivion. Bitch." I lower her and twist the blade to end her miserable life,"A real mother would've left with her child; not bend to the Coward. _Happy Birthday._ "

I clean my dagger on her dress and begin following the thunder of metal. Tomorrow, we will storm Bruma; then the place I was conceived and mistreated. It all ends. Everything ends!

* * *

 **Happy Mother's Day.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Abysmal**_ **by Angelmaker**

 **Nisara, 8** **th** **of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201:**

Bruma welcomes us with _open_ arms; by that I mean we killed the city guards along with a detachment of Imperials. The citizens are currently bowing before us, the Liberators of Tamriel; personally I prefer Dragon Legion more. We're not rebels, we're the fifth era ushering a new time of peace.

"Dovakiin, Zu'u drun fin wiizaan." A blue and white dragon announces and lands behind the crowd of Brumans.

Delphine struggles within his grip as she attempts to escape from his clutches. The bitch is here. About fucking time! I will make her suffer for what she's done in alliance with the Thalmor. She told the authorities that _I_ was an irresponsible mother, and allowed her infants to die! I couldn't move for fuck's sake!

Jumping down from the statue of my father, the emperor, I flash my teeth as I force my way through the crowd. The dragon holding Delphine down nods to me, and releases her. She gasps, stands to run, but my thu'um breaks her will to flee. She cowers before me for moments, until she recognizes me.

"Dragonborn, thank the Divines." She releases a breath of relief, "Slay these dragons, and save us."

"Not even close. Look at me." I command through gritted teeth, "Remember what you've done to me."

The whore looks at my face, and begins formulating who I am. She gasps in shock at me. Bravo! You won! Now for the prize…

"Nisara, I'm sorry! I was trying to lu-" I cut her off and scratch her face with my unbroken claws.

"You are to blame as much as the Empire and the Thalmor!" I snarl and draw the ebony dagger, "You! You brought my babies their execution. You lit the kindling! You shall suffer worse than I."

My fingers squeeze behind her jaw hinge, and force her mouth open; my dagger enters her mouth beside her tongue. Her eyes are unafraid with my blade beginning to slice into the muscle. Blade. I remember that she is a Blade. They are fearless, but all mortals have weaknesses.

What is she kin to? She owns an inn, but that's cover. Delphine is married, yet another cover. She is an older woman. I got nothing.

"Tie her to a stake!" I shout to my soldiers.

Delphine kneels with slight discomfort showing on her face. I whistle for my healer to stand beside me as I issue another order.

"Burn the bitch!" her eyes immediately widen in fear at what I've commanded.

The entirety of Bruma is also watching. Even better. I not only get vengeance, but I also get terrified loyalty from the city. If anyone even had the faintest idea of rebelling against the Dov, it is going up in flames, just like Delphine. Oh, I almost forgot.

"Heal her as she burns." I order my healer who nods at the command.

Just listen to those blood curling screams of agony. I could make her suffer for hours on end with my healer, which is why I made him keep healing the life form that proclaims itself as equal to us, the Dov.

"Where's Anjisiir?" my ear twitches at that slut's name even being mentioned, "Anyone seen Anjisiir?"

My fingers tighten on the hilt of the dagger, and I begin searching for the one who spoke of the one who bore me only to suffer. All eyes are staring at the burning bitch, save for one, Ahkari. She has begun questioning my leadership since being impregnated, but I make short work of it. My childhood acquaintance, and adult friend before the war, is a danger to my rule.

"You speak of the condemned in a manner of friendship." I approach her with the dagger hidden from her sight, "Why is that? You remember what she did to me when I was a cub, and yet I hear you speak of her with respect?"

Ahkari backs away and stumbles over the Argonian known as Utandus. Her eyes glance to my hip and she sees the blade. Either suffer through a power struggle, or server the problem's life. Still, that bastard in her belly makes me question my actions. No it doesn't!

I kneel beside her with a hand on her chest. Her eyes are now filling with tears of fear. Good. They need to know what I will do to any who question my rule. My blade travels downward to the slit between her legs, and with a devious smile, I watch her face contort from fear to shear horror. She thinks that I'm going to make her barren, what a bonus! My hand raises with the blade, and I force it down with most of my strength. She cries out in bloody murder as I stab her hand; shattering several bones.

"Do not speak of the whore again!" I growl with my ears flat and teeth barred at her, "Do not question me, or Alduin!"

With that, I force my tongue into her mouth and dominate hers. She is a lousy kisser. You may be wondering why I just made out with the pregnant woman I stabbed. Well we need a little finesse, icing on the sweet roll of you will.

Separating our mouths, I leave the crying woman, and return to watch the burning bitch continue screaming. Two days until my father dies. Tomorrow, I send a detachment of dragons to bring the siege engines. Oh daddy, you're going to suffer from your seeds hands.

 **Fuck yeah! Nearly done! TSHJ 2 is going to be out, after this and Jurassic Park fanfiction is done. Please tell me what you want it to be titled in the poll.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Necessary Evil**_ **by** _ **Motionless in White**_

 **Nisara, 10** **th** **of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201:**

* * *

My fur violently whips with the wind as Alduin and I begin our dive into the city. Today, the Empire; the Thalmor; my father; everything ends today. All my pain is coming to an end. Several months of grief, hatred, depression, rage, and insanity have brought me here.

"Secure the Poor Market District!" my secondary commander shouts with my army behind her.

Alduin flies downward, increasing his speed as we descend closer to the defending city. Today, the Empire dies; today, the emperor falls. The era of the dov is nigh. We will reign for a millenia, and we will hunt all who oppose our rule. Calm yourself, Nisara, the battle is beginning. Brace for a rough landing.

"Fuck! She is here!" many of the Thalmor and Imperials shout to one another at the impact of Alduin landing, "Flank her, tie her, and kill the beast. And the dragon."

I smirk to them and release a high pitched whistle. The surrounding buildings open their doors to reveal the army I've planted in the city. But I thought they were outside. They are, mostly, the disposables for the Empire's weapons. My army is inside; the conscripted are outside, dying hopefully. I have room for a few soldiers, whoever is alive is a soldier who earns glory; the dead, well… we know.

"Shit. Phalanx!" the enemy encase themselves behind their shields and swords to form a defense.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Alduin releases his fire breath to awaken death from the living.

Screams of agony, pain, even good old _Save Me God_ screams come from the group. I watch in pleasure as a very familiar heat returns to my loins. The stench of burning flesh and hair is enough to make you gag, but this is very arousing to me. I swear if we weren't in the middle of a war, I'd fuck Alduin right here in the street next to the collection of burning men and mer.

"They barricaded the White-Gold tower, only way in is up." My second in command informs with her sword drawn, "Permission to scale the tower?"

I nod and stroll the streets of the city I was tortured in. The dragon statue is a reminder of where my mother fucked a guard because I stole his sweet roll. You get desperate when you're hungry, I did something like it in my teen years, I was sixteen when I left for Skyrim.

I'm straying aren't I? Well, at least I didn't go into detail of what happened. Fuck it. I was fifteen and going through heat, and I killed a guy by fucking him. I broke his ribs, slashed his throat, and cut his cock off to put in a box. The Dark Brotherhood tried to contact me, but I was too unstable to be a sister.

"Shall I change my body?" Alduin asks following close by, "It's too quiet; the battle has stopped outside."

It has stopped, but the cheers of the masses resound through the city. They must've found the decoy conscript. Clever bitch ain't I. They want my head, I force some _innocent_ Khajiit to dye her fur black, and ride into battle. They probably decapitated her. Only a matter of time until they discover that I'm alive.

"Where are you going?" the black dragon chimes in, slightly growling at every sound, "We came to kill. I want to kill."

I roll my eyes, and reach the destination I had in mind. The shanty is missing nothing, the gaps between the boards are unmoved since I left. The door still has the _artwork_ of my mother and I holding hands from when I was a cub. I was so naïve and blind to the world. My mother tried telling me that my father was a brave adventurer that died in a ruin across the ocean in a new land, Akavir if I remember. So many lies from a small two room home.

"What is this?" Alduin asks prodding the terrible painting on the door, "I've seen better by pissing in the snow."

Way to compare the two. Seems accurate though, I've done better pissing in the snow than attempting to paint. I was a child, and now I'm a vengeful mother. My daughters will rest peacefully tonight, for the coward who issued the command is going to hear the knelling of his life.

"Welcome to my childhood oblivion." I say and enter the building, "I've been mistreated for so many years in this very place, and tonight I bring you a pleasure like no other."

Alduin follows me inside, but he has transformed into his Khajiit body. I purr, and toss a bundle of animal skins to him. Second time for everything, almost everything.

* * *

 **Last chance for Nisara on Alduin, literally. Of course, no one's POV. I'm a virgin, so it's not that good. Skip if you don't like furry sex, or are uncomfortable with sexual content.**

 _ **Roman Skies**_ **by** _ **Avenged Sevenfold**_

Alduin snarls and lunges with his claws ready to kill the black Khajiit before him. The ancient dov clasps one hand around Nisara's throat; the other poised to maim her, his mate. The black Khajiit grins with a sensual purr.

"I'll be damned if you make me…" Alduin's sentence is cut short by Nisara spreading her legs for her heat to penetrate Alduin's nostrils.

Slowly, Alduin lowers his claws and lets his grasp lessen on her throat. With a erotic sigh, Nisara begins removing her armor. First, her chest plate thuds upon the wooden floor, leaving her tunic exposed over the dragonscale greaves. Alduin, the currently white Khajiit, completely releases her; he is now at her leisurely erotic movements.

Nisara turns from, and begins to shimmy her lower body covering downward. Her rear is beginning to reveal itself to Alduin, but in a sudden motion Nisara pulls them back to her waist to cover herself again. Suggestively, she purrs, and unbuckles her lower armor.

The light protection falls with a soft thump against the ground. Nisara stands before Alduin in a rough tunic and her undergarments. The black Khajiit kneels, and rubs her abdomen with purrs. She lifts her tunic up to reveal the bottom of her luscious furry breasts. Alduin's hides his arousal, putting aside all instinct because of the battle waging around them. Nisara gives the white Khajiit a seductive wink lowering her hands to her inner thighs. One hand slides through her underwear to her clit; the second travels towards her chest.

Her fingers tease the flesh above her entrance; her hand rubbing her tit, all of which making her moan. Alduin stood over the moaning woman, his instinct forcing itself completely upon him. His cock unsheathing and becoming erect. The Dragonborn, Nisara, removes the hand from her sex, and begins sucking on the digits, tasting her own juices. Her tongue ravages the fingers in her mouth; Alduin snarls, forces her hand from her mouth, and shoving his cock inside her mouth.

Nisara removes the organ from her mouth, but keeps him close. With a sly wink, she begins running her feline tongue up his shaft, slowly. Nisara moves her hand to the base of his hard cock and gently massages his organ; her tongue reaching his head. With a devious kiss, she allows her mate to enter her mouth. Her tongue teasing most of his cock, her hand massaging what her mouth could not.

"Please, do not stop." Alduin moans, encouraging the black Khajiit to continue.

Slowly her head begins bobbing, her tongue slowing its movements. Alduin's white claw moves behind her head, forcing her to take more of him. He feels his legs weaken, but contains himself with more moans of encouragement to Nisara. The Dragonborn bobs her head faster, gaining another hand on her skull. She feels him throb, but ceases her movement to remove Alduin from her. He looks down to her; buckling from the lack of release. Nisara gives his cock another lick before closing her lips around him again. The white Khajiit, Alduin, bucks his hips, forcing himself deeper into her throat. His warm seed spills in her throat, nearly choking Nisara, who swallows the substance.

Removing her mouth from him, she wipes her mouth on her arm and glances up to him, "My turn."

* * *

 **You fucked up! Bastard! You can do so much better! No wonder you are a god damn pussy! You coward! You're afraid of experimentation! Furry freak! End this and move on! Fuck you, Bastard! You no longer have control of this!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Loud (Fuck It)_ by _Motionless in White_**

 **Nisara, 10** **th** **of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201:**

* * *

Rolling off of Alduin's stomach to my feet, I begin equipping my armor and weapons. Now I have to go kill the my terrible paternal family member. My torso armor fits strangely as a bit of my fur sticks to it. Damn it, can I not keep my body clean of seed? Fuck it, clean your fur later; better yet, make Alduin clean your fur.

"Nisara? Where are you going?" Alduin groans, his white chest bearing multiple new cuts from my claws.

"Death to the emperor. Death to the Empire." I answer and rush to the central plaza near the White-Gold Tower.

The dead line the streets, entire battalions of the Thalmor lay slain with multiple bodies adorning the Dragon Legion armor lain around the district. Today, I'll personally see to his Cowardice's death. I glance up to the tower, my soldiers are falling to their deaths as they reach the peak of the monument.

"Dragonborn, we're meeting heavy resistance up top." Talon Officer says as her arm continues leaking its blood, "Unknown combatants are guarding the pig."

I nod and grasp the chain that will take me to the tower peak. I have to do everything! I have to issue the command, and finish it myself. Perhaps I can train the soldiers to listen to the simplest of orders. Damn chain is killing my hands.

Focusing my attention upward, I continue to scale the enormous tower that once stood for strength. My troops scream as they fall to their deaths. Fuck, I wish I was flying. Wait… stupid bitch! You can turn into a dragon.

I inhale and focus on the words, "Joor Vuld Dov!"

Releasing the chain, I fall backward, and my body changes. My fur burns off, exposing my flesh, which blisters and hardens into scale. My ears close shut as horns take their place, my mouth elongates with my teeth being replaced with much larger and sharper teeth. My arms shatter and reshape into dragon wings. My tail stiffens and becomes thicker. I release a roar, spin while falling, and thrust my wings downward to propel me forward.

"Nisara! Yeah!" my Dragon Legion cheers as my flight leads to the tower top.

Looking upon the monuments peak, five men, including my father, stare at my form. The soldiers surrounding the emperor are filled with fear that they jump to their demise. Landing on the tower wall, I watch as _daddy_ kneels before me. I want nothing more than to disembowel him, but that can wait for a few minutes.

I allow the dragon shout to wear off as I wait. My scales melt away and my black fur begins growing from my flesh, my teeth fall out and become regular feline fangs, my body restores to its Khajiit self. I stand before my father and troops naked, but they know better than to have impure thoughts about me.

"Hello, _Daddy_. Long time no executions, eh?" I snarl and approach him with my claws, "You would've been a grandfather had you repealed the Child Edict. They died because you want every name on parchment."

He backs away and nearly stumbles over the wall. His face is white with fear. Death is here.

"What do you mean _'grandfather_?'" he frightfully asks leaning away from me, "You've not had your child yet."

"I'm not pregnant!" I growl and slash his face with my claws, "Five months ago I birthed two girls, but your law ended their lives. Their blood is on your hands."

Titus grimaces at the thought of two new born Khajiit being executed, "I'm sorry, but I do not regret it. Kill me, avenge your children."

I raise my claws to end his throat, but my side is stabbed with the Blade of Woe. Turning to the assailant, she immediately pulled her dagger from my side and offers it to me. My fingers wrap around the handle. It is a comfortable feel, evenly weighted, and sharp. Glancing at the assassin, I give her a little smile, and force the blade into her throat.

"Nisara, please stop this!" my father shouts.

I approach him and shove him off the tower. His hand grabs my hip, forcing us both to fall. I lock my eyes to his as all fear is present in his. I smile and kick him away, Alduin flies under and catches me from death. Titus screams as he continues to plummet to his demise.

"Your hurt." Alduin growls and returns to the tower top, "You should rest."

I've never seen this side of him, he acts as though I'll break at the slightest of disturbances. I hate it, I want him to be rude to me, hit me, fuck me as rough as he can, but that won't happen. I'll make sure of that.

I stand triumphantly before my Dragon Legion survivors.

"We are the ones who rule this continent. The Dragon Legion is the Dov's enforcers." I grin at the bloodied soldiers, "You will live like gods, beside us dov. Your left hands, present them to me."

The seven do as ordered; without hesitating, I cut off their ring fingers. They glare angrily as I sever the appendage. Honestly, they should enjoy it, I'm going to serve both of mine.

"Ensures your commitment to the dov, and loyalty to Alduin." I lie as Alduin changes into his Khajiit form with his right ring finger extended to me.

"My loyalty to you." Alduin happily says as the blade cuts the appendage off, "My mate, and mother of my child."

What?! I hope he assumes, I'm not having another child! Ever!

"Head to each province and declare the dragons as rulers of this continent; if they deny the claim, " I state and watch the sun begin to set on my new empire built by my people, "Gather the inhabitants for an uprising, or assassinate the leaders for the cause. For Elsewyr, tell them of what I did to secure the continent, everything even the deaths of my daughters. We have nothing to lose, but we have everything to gain. Go."

The seven bow and splinter off to their provinces. I inhale the smoke from the battle and collapse to my knees. My eyes burn as tears begin forming. I did it! I avenged my daughters' deaths! They can rest peacefully now. I put their spirits at ease.

"Mama's done, Abanasi and Jasari. Mama's done." I whisper as the breeze blows all of my pain away, "I'll see you soon; then we can finally live as I wanted you to be. With me."

* * *

 **Nisara, 10** **th** **of Sun's Dusk, 5E 007:**

* * *

I rub my son's mane as the traitors to the Republic of Tamriel are bound before me. They burn the forests of Elsewyr to flush out my people and dam the rivers. To say the least, I have killed less people within ten years than I have during the Dragon War divided by three. All of my subjects accepted us as the rulers, except the ones that take their aggression out on the Khajiit.

"Mom, can I go play now?" my son whines; he is nine years old and he is in line to the mortal throne when I die.

"No. Watch how to deal with traitors, properly." I lowly command as the Talon Officer reads the article with their name and capture.

"Guilty. Alduin, if you will." I sentence the three men to their demise by the maw of my mate.

The black dragon nods and breaths frost upon them. The bodies of the traitors freeze like statues, twisted looks of fear and pain etched on their faces.

"Utandus. Shatter." I command the giant Argonian, but like normal, he isn't around, "Utandus!"

The soldier comes into the courtroom with his Khajiit _mate's_ legs around his neck and her face between his legs. I growl at the stench the whore brings into the room. She is in heat, it's making Alduin edgy, and I'm ready to slit her throat.

"Sorry, my Dragon Queen." The Argonian gasps with his now normal raspy voice, "Please, forgive me. Honey, get off."

"This one doesn't want to, but you owe her something more." She purrs making my whiskers twitch in agitation.

"Mom, she didn't mean it." My son whispers as the Argonian holds the war hammer to smash the frozen men to pieces.

"Utandus, may I have a word with your… _mate_?" I stammer at the final word as both look at me, but the Argonian nods.

Pulling the naked Khajiit away from the eyes of the courtroom, I pin her against the wall. My eyes lock with her twin colored eyes, one blue; the other amber, and all lust forces itself forward. She purrs and moves one of my hands down her body. I retract my hand, but the unthinkable happens, her lips lock with mine; I'm confused and repulsed by her actions. I pull back, and the Argonian is standing around the corner, eyeing us.

"But… but… I need… no." he stammers as his mate begins grinding my clothed hips and attempts to fondle my breast.

"Come on, join Khajiit girls. We don't bite, hard." She purrs and slips a finger between my legs and lightly strokes my sex, "This one is already wet."

I push myself away from her and punch her stomach with a warning to the Argonian, "If she tries again, I'll personally see to her punishment."

He nods and helps her stand. She immediately pounces on him with four words.

"This one wants cubs." With that, I leave and exit the building.

Who knew the throat of the world could look so beautiful with the skulls of the emperor, my mother, and Thalmor leader at the door. I have united all of Tamriel. I have become a god, a queen, a dictator two months after the loss of twins.

"Mama hasn't forgotten about you." I speak to the sky and place the old worn goat horns on the railing of the stairs, "I promised you that I would do this on the anniversary of the Republic of Tamriel. I love you two, forever and always. I'll see you soon, my daughters."

* * *

 **What do you think about that! We're done! By far the most fucked up thing I've written and love.**


End file.
